Anne and Gilbert  A True Romance
by MrsBlythe
Summary: Everybody who was well aquainted with Gilbert and Anne Blythe knew the story of how they fell in love - or thought they knew. Please review especially if you like it but all comments appreciated!
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters. They belong to LM Montgomery.

**Chapter 1 - The First Encounter.**

Everybody who was well aquainted with Gilbert and Anne Blythe knew the story of how they fell in love - or thought they knew. Gilbert, after teasing Anne about her hair, had a slate uncerimoniously broken over his head. Five years of not speaking, a refused proposal and a near death experience had all precluded Anne realising that Gilbert Blythe was her destiny after all. The actual truth of their romance, however, was something known only to Gilbert and Anne - a secret they wished to share with no one.

Bright Water Station PEI 

Anne Shirley was lost in her imaginations as she sat patiently waiting for Mr Cuthbert of Green Gables to collect her. He was the man who, with his sister, had adopted her, taking her away from the miserable life she had endured so far. She was so captivated by her surroundings she did not notice the boy standing next to her collecting his tickets from the stationmaster.

"Going on vacation, son?" The stationmaster asked, as he handed over the tickets.

"Thank you sir. We're going to New Brunswick to visit family." The boy said with a cheery smile at the stationmaster. He turned to leave, tripping over Annes old carpet bag in the process.

"Sorry." he said, picking up the offending item. "Is this yours?"

Anne nodded.

"Here you are." He said, handing her the bag. "I hope nothing is damaged."

"Oh, there's nothing in there that could be damaged," she said honestly, "except the bag itself, there's a knack to holding it. I don't have much in the way of 'worldly goods'."

He laughed, which made Anne look more closely at him. He was a tall boy, with curly brown hair and roguish hazel eyes. He looked fun and, she decided, quite handsome. A kindred spirit.

"Better go," he said, "Dads waiting for me."

She watched him go, desperately wishing she could find something to say to make him stay longer.

"Whats your name?" He called over his shoulder, boarding the train.

"C - Cordelia." She replied.

"See you around, Cordelia."

"I hope so." she whispered to herself, returning his wave.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sat down opposite his mother and father, absently handing them the tickets.<p>

For the whole journey he thought about the girl he had just met. Cordelia... he rollled the name around silently on his tongue. No, she wasn't a Cordelia. Not that he didn't like the name, it was nice enough, but somehow it didn't suit her. He had never really thought about girls names before. Diana, Ruby, Julia, Josie - ugh - none of those names suited her. She was something else. Mary? No, that didn't sound right either. This girl was different to any he knew.

Gilbert was nearly fourteen, an age when a boy began to notice girls - their appearance. He thought about Cordelia. She wasn't pretty in a Diana Barry or Ruby Gillis way, but she was...what? She was very hard to describe. Her eyes were full of spirit and vivacity, her mouth was sweet lipped and expressive, and her hair was, well, red. A shade of red Gilbert had never encountered before - it was enthralling. Yes, he concluded, he liked her hair. It made her unique, not commonplace like black or blonde would.

_I wonder how I could see her again?_ he pondered. Avonlea, where he lived, was eight miles from the station. Likelyhood was, she was going someplace else.

"Gilbert...Gilbert?" His thoughts were interupted by his mothers voice.

"Huh?" he blinked at her.

"Whatever are you daydreaming about? You haven't said a word since we left."

"Mother..." he said solemly, "I have just met the girl I am going to marry."

It wasn't until he had said the words, heard his father roar with laughter and saw his mother trying unsuccessfully to cover a smile, that he knew this to be true. Whoever this Cordelia was, she was the girl of his dreams, and he just had to get to know her!


	2. A Tempest in the School Teapot

A Tempest in the School Teapot!

Anne walked to school with Diana, a very happy girl. Everything in her new life was wonderful. She had Matthew and Marilla to look after her, truly kindred spirits, a busom friend in Diana, and a home that was both loving and had plenty of 'scope for the imagination'. All in all, things couldn't get much better. Except sometimes her thoughts drifted back to the boy she had met at the station. The first person she encountered in her new beginnings. She hadn't told anyone about him, but she longed to ask if anybody knew of a handsome boy with brown curly hair and mischevious hazel eyes. He mustn't be from around here though, he didn't go to Avonlea school.

"I guess Gilbert Blythe will be in school today." said Diana.

Anne only half listened. She was daydreaming again. '_Gilbert Blythe,'_ she thought, '_What a romantic name. He sounds like a Knight of Old, Sir Gilbert, may I present Lady Cordelia Fitzgerald.'_

* * *

><p>Seated in the classroom, Annes eyes wandered across the aisle where Diana had indicated that the said Gilbert Blythe sat. It was the boy from the station! Anne stared at him, fasinated as he pinned Ruby Gillis' hair to her seat. Commotion over, he looked at her and winked. Anne was not impressed with his behaviour.<p>

_Cordelia_! Gilberts heart leapt.

"Cordelia," he whispered at her.

_'He remembers me!' _Anne thought, thrilled, beginning to turn around to acknowledge him. _'Oh no! He thinks my name is Cordelia. He'll tell everyone I told him that. They'll all laugh at me and think I tell falsehoods. What will I do?'_

Anne decided the best course of action was to ignore the calling of her pretend name. The more she ignored Gilbert, the more frustrated he got, until...

"Carrots! Carrots!"

And the rest, as they say, is history!


	3. Forgiveness

FORGIVENESS

The folks of Avonlea genuinely believed that it was many years before Anne forgave Gilbert for his misdemenour in the schoolhouse. The reality was, though, that they reconsiled long before that.

Thirteen year old Anne was sitting alone, trying to write a story for the newly formed 'Story Club'.

_The Perfect Suitor by Rosamund Montmorency_

_He stood before her, his twinkling hazel eyes piercing her very soul. In those eyes, she saw her future. Yes, he was her perfect suitor. His hair of brown was soft to the touch as she ran her fingers through his curls. His lips tasted of _

"What?"

"What?" Anne snapped out of her imaginings at the voice behind her.

"What did his lips taste of?"

"Mr Blythe, I know your manners are somewhat lacking, but I did not think even _you,"_ her voice dripped with sarcasm, "would stoop so low as to read something private over a persons shoulder."

"He sounds kind of familiar, this man of yours."

"Familiar -this - man - oh." She quickly read through what she had written, and glancing over at Gilbert realised that she had described someone like - him, blushing she scrumpled up the paper.

He sat beside her and tentativley stroked her hair. "Am I ever going to be forgiven?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Encouraged, Gilbert moved closer and put his arm around her.

"Oh Gilbert!" She breathed.

"Anne..." he murmurred. "Suits you better than Cordelia."

Anne jumped up. "Oh you just can't let me forget that."

"I-I never mentioned it before." He stammered, standing up beside her.

"To...anyone?"

"No. I wouldn't. I never told anybody about meeting you at the station either. It's a memory I don't want to share. Was that the day you arrived here?"

"Yes. The start of a new life."

"Can't I be a part of it?"

Anne considered for a moment, looking up into his - well - twinkling hazel eyes. _Was_ her future there?

"I think, Mr Blythe," she half whispered, "You might be a big part of it."

* * *

><p>They talked until dusk. Anne told Gilbert of her fear that he would tell everyone about their first encounter, Diana would think her a fool and Josie and Gertie Pye would laugh and make fun of her. Gilbert told Anne of his fear that she would never forgive him!<p>

"I forgave you long ago in my mind," she told him, "But I just forgot to tell you!"

"Gil," Anne said, "Can we keep this a secret between us?"

"What? The whole train station thing? Yes, of course."

"No-o-o. Well yes, that as well. But I mean - _us_ - being friends. People will make too much of it, and besides, its more...fun...this way."

"By 'fun' I hope you mean 'romantic'." He laughed, hugging her. "Whatever you want Anne. I'm just glad that we're _friends_ - just friends, aren't we?"

"Hmmmm."

They parted and went to their respective homes, both with joy and happiness in their hearts. This was the start - no - the continuation, of something very special.

* * *

><p><span>Hair today...<span>

Gilbert was worried. He hadn't seen Anne all week. Diana wasn't very forthcoming with the reason for her absense, and he didn't want to press her too much, since he and Anne were still a secret. He also couldn't go, as he desperately wanted to, rushing over to Green Gables and enquire about her. He just had to be patient and wait for her to return and explain, Anne was good at explaining things.

Sure enough, the following Monday, Anne was back at school. Gilbert looked at her in shock as he took his seat beside her. Her hair had been cut, very, very, short. Anne blushed as she returned his gaze. He had to talk to her, secret or on secret.

"Anne." He whispered.

"Later." she mouthed.

Later turned out to be after school. Gilbert waited until Anne and Diana parted ways and then, checking no one else was around, ran up behind Anne and put his arms around her waist.

"Missed you Anne." he said.

"Oh Gil," she replied, spinning around, "Missed you too."

"Whats with the hair?" he asked. "Not that I'm saying anything bad - don't hit me!" he chuckled.

"Its another sorrow I have to bear, but this time of my own making. I dyed it."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Because I wanted jet black tresses, like Dianas. Would you like me more if I had jet black hair - or even better, beautiful nut brown hair?"

"No. I like you, just the way you are."

"Then I will put this foolishness behind me, and live with the hope that someday I will accept the redness of my hair as a part of living and loving and life!"

Anne thought about it later. She would never forget dying her hair. It taught her many things - not to be vain, accept the gifts (yes even red hair) God had given her, and that Gilbert 'liked' her, just as she was.

* * *

><p><span>The Rescue.<span>

Gilbert rowed down the pond thinking, as usual, of Anne. He was perplexed. She still didn't want people to know they were friends. When he quizzed her about this on one of their evening strolls, (where he couldn't fully enjoy them in case someone came along), she said that she was afraid that if Marilla found out she might stop them seeing eachother. Marilla had a history with Gilberts father. But still, he had protested, why can our friends not know? Once someone knows a secret, she explained, it doesn't stay a secret for long. 'We only have to say we're friends.' he said to her. But there was no changing her mind.

Sighing, he rowed on. He wanted to tell the world about him and Anne. Anne?

He could see a figure clinging to the bridge, soaking wet and shivering.

"Anne." he said, seriously. "How an earth did you get there?"

"We were playing Elaine," she chattered as he helped her into his dory, "and I had to drift down to Camelot in the flat. The flat sprung a leak. The girls are away for help. Row me to the shore Gil, please."

Obligingly Gilbert began to row over.

"I was thinking about you." He said. Anne smiled at him.

"I was thinking its time we told people about us." Her smile faded.

"Not yet."

"Come on Anne, its killing me not being able to even talk to you in public. Just tell that we're friends." He reached over and took her hand. Her heart gave a quick, queer little beat. She hesitated.

"Okay." she said. "Just friends. I always imagined it would be very romantic to be rescued from certain drowning by my prince, but in reality, not so much."

"Thanks."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that. Thank you, my prince!" she said, giving him a little peck on the cheek. This was the first time she had kissed him! He rowed off with a stupid grin on his face that would take a lot to wipe off!

"Anne - you're alive!" Diana and Jane rushed towards her.

"Yes, thanks to Gilbert Blythe. He came along and rowed me to shore."

"How romantic!" Jane gushed. "Of course you'll speak to him after this?"

Annes legendary temper flared. Why would people assume that. She wished people would stop interfering, and of course thats what they would do if they found out about her and Gilbert - interfere.

"Of course I won't!" She said, but would live to rue those words.


	4. The First Kiss

The First Kiss.

Anne regretted telling Jane and Diana she would never forgive Gilbert, for as soon as he heard this he was so angry _he _stopped talking to _her_. He wouldn't even acknowledge her, in public or private. Anne mourned the loss of his friendship, but utter stubornness prevented her from rectifying the situation.

* * *

><p>Miss Stacey had got together all the students who wished to sit the Queens Entrance Exams for extra lessons after school. Anne was heartbroken that her dearest Diana was not amongst them. Her mother thought she waould be better suited learning how to run a household properly. Matthew and Marilla however wanted Anne to have the opportunity to become a teacher and be able to support herself without having to rely on a husband. Gilbert was also in the class. He had aspirations to be a doctor and, as he once explained to Anne, fight against the 'Great Destroyer'. Anne admired Gilbert for his ambition and determination, not that she would admit this to anyone.<p>

The students spent all their spare time and energy studying hard, Anne and Gilbert especially, for the rivalry between them now was serious and no longer one they knew it, it was examination time and together with Miss Stacey they travelled to Charlottetown. Anne stayed at Beechwood, home of Dianas Aunt Josephine. Sitting in her room writing to Diana, a wave of homesickness washed over Anne. How she wished she was home, at Green Gables, with Matthew, Marilla, Diana and...Gilbert. She made up her mind. She would go and find Gilbert, and apologise. Grabbing her coat and hat, and with a rushed explaination to Aunt Josephine that she was going to find her friends, Anne hurried off to the college where she knew the others would be studying.

She found them in the library. Jane and Josie were sitting with Charlie Sloane and Moody Spurgeon. Anne scanned the room for Gilbert. He was sitting at the far side of the room, deep in conversation. Anne started towards him, but then realised with whom he was so engrossed. Ruby Gillis - she was laughing, flicking her hair and fluttering those long eyelashes at Gil, who it has to be said didn't seem to be doing anything to discourage her! Anger, and some other unknown emotion rose up in Anne, and with a haughty shake of her head she turned in the opposite direction and positively stormed out and back to Beechwood. '_Well!'_ she fumed inside _'If he prefers the empty headed vain conceited type he can jolly well have it. I will never speak to him again!'_

* * *

><p>They returned home and Anne never did speak to Gilbert, a fact not unnoticed by Gilbert, who had hoped that away from Avonlea Anne might soften and forget things. No such luck. However the two of them had an anxious two week wait ahead of them before the results would be known. Anne confided in Diana her worries. She would have loved to talk things over with Gilbert - he would understand completely, but they were still estranged.<p>

One evening, as Anne sat at Green Gables, Diana came flying in brandishing a newspaper.

"You've passed!" she exclaimed, "First! Tied with Gilbert, but you're name is first. Oh Anne, I'm so proud of you, you've all passed!"

Anne grabbed the paper in disbelief, there it was in writting, Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe, tied first out of two hundred students. She had to go and tell Matthew and Marilla. They were estatic upon hearing the news, Marilla in her own gruff unemotional way but Anne knew her well enough now to see her feelings. There was only one downside to this wonderful day, the one person she should share this moment with was Gilbert, and that was out of the question, given how he was ignoring her.

Little did Anne know, across the fields at Blythes farm, Gilbert was feeling the same way and twice had gathered up his coat and hat to go to Green Gables, but a man can only take so much rejection and afraid of rebuttal, he never did go.

* * *

><p>All too soon it was time to start at Queens. There were many tearful goodbyes, even though Anne would be returning every weekend. She had decided to take the teaching licence in a year, and out of her Avonlea classmates, only Gilbert had elected to do this also. Still no reunion occurred between them, and for the next year Anne had to endure watching girls fawning over him, and him escorting Ruby Gillis to functions and walking her home from the train station. This was when she found their separation particularly hard. How she wished she could walk with him and discuss matters at Queens.<p>

Anne studied hard for the year in the hope that she might have a chance of winning the prestigious Gold Medal. Gilbert was tough competeition though and she also had slim hopes of winning the Avery Scholarship which would enable her to go to Redmond College and undertake a Batchelor of Arts degree. All in all Anne enjoyed her year at Queens and made many a new friend, Stella and Priscilla in particular. The results of the exams came out and were posted on the noticeboard. Anne was too afraid to look for herself, so sent cool calm Jane instead. Waiting for her return, Anne heard a commotion and turned to find male students hoisting Gilbert int the air shouting "Three cheers for Blythe, winner of the Gold Medal.."

So, he had won. _'Well, I couldn't have lost to anyone better.' _Anne thought.

"Three cheers for Miss Shirley, winner of the Avery.."

Anne was dazed, she could hardly take it in. Gilbert was set down and all the other students dispersed to discuss their own results and futures. Gilbert found his way over to Anne, still speechless from what she'd heard.

"Well done, carrots." he whispered in her ear.

She raised her head and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Well done, Mr Blythe." she returned.

They were standing close, so close Anne could feel his breath on her skin. He was looking at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat, as if it would stop all together. Leaning down, he lightly brushed her lips with his, she melted into him and for a moment forgot where she was, in fact she nearly forgot who she was and what she was there for!

They broke apart and with a light stroke of her face and squeeze of her hand Gilbert walked away.

Anne stood, still speechless, but this time not over the Avery. That had been her first kiss.


	5. Matthew

Matthew...

Life slipped back to normality with Annes return to Avonlea. Diana and her were as close as ever after Anne reasuring Diana that although she had made new wonderful friends in Priscilla and Stella, Diana Barry would always be the one she loved the most.

"I suppose you'll be off to Redmond in September now you've won the Avery?" Diana said, somewhat despondantly, athough her voice was tinged with pride.

"Yes, but I have three glorious, golden months of vacation before that, dearest Diana. Jane and Ruby are going to teach. Isn't it splendid we all got through, even Moody and Josie."

"Newbridge have already offered Jane their school. Gilbert Blythe is going to teach too. I expect he'll get the school here if Miss Ames decides to leave."

Diana didn't notice the colour drain from Annes face. Anne herself felt a queer little sensation of dismayed surprise. Having not seen him since they had received the results at Queens they had not spoken about this, she had been expecting him to go to Redmond also - how would she cope without him? For the past five years he had been beside her at every 'bend in the road' and she had just assumed he would be at this one.

* * *

><p>The next evening Anne went with Matthew to get the cows. They walked along in relative silence, not uncommon with Matthew, but still Anne noticed that he had grown older, slower and greyer.<p>

"You've been working too hard today, Matthew," she said reprochfully. "If I had been the boy you sent for, I'd be able to help you so much more and spare you in a hundred ways."

"Well now, I'd rather have you than a dozen boys, Anne. I guess it wasn't a boy that took the Avery scholarship, was it? It was a girl - my girl - my girl that I'm proud of."

Matthew smiled his shy smile at her. "I know," he continued, "there are many people who agree with me - and one in particular? You're not just my girl are you?"

Anne looked at him questionally - he must mean Marilla.

"Young Mr Blythe." he answered her look with a chuckle. "I have eyes, Anne. I can see how he looks at you. You're only young yet Anne, but, well now, you could do a lot worse."

"Gilbert and I are just friends, Matthew - I'll always be your girl."

* * *

><p><em>'My girl that I'm proud of'<em> was all Anne could think of in the aftermath on Matthews sudden death. She was inconsolable. Even Diana was no comfort, she was, not unkindly, an outsider. Marilla had her own grief to deal with. Anne desperately wished Gilbert would come over and see her. Did the kiss mean nothing? Likelyhood was he had forgotten it, well so would she!

Neighbours and friends were pouring into Green Gables all day, but all Anne wanted was solitude. She slipped out unnoticed and sat under a tree in the 'Haunted Woods'. Alone, the tears finally came. Crying her heart out she did not hear the footsteps approaching.

"Anne." said Gilbert, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here, sweetheart."

This was almost too much to bear, Anne burried her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Gilbert held her as she wept uncontrollably. After a time the tears subsided, Anne lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy.

"Why did you come now?" she said.

"I don't know." Gilbert replied slowly. "I just felt - you needed me."

"I did." Anne said simply, and hugged him tightly.


	6. Because I Love You

Because I Love You...

Anne knelt beside Matthews graveside in the old Avonlea churchyard. It had been a week since the funeral and in that time she had done a lot of thinking about her future. Not just her future, but Marillas' and Green Gables too. Marilla had seen an oculist, who had informed her that if she ceased to read, sew or do anything that would strain her eyes she might prevent blindness. There was also financial problems since the failing of the Abbey Bank. Marilla had been approached by John Sadler with a view to buying Green Gables. Anne had been horrified by the thought of this - a life without Green Gables to return to, and all those memories of Matthew, was unthinkable. Mrs Allen had also spoken of how lonely Marilla would be without Anne when she went to Richmond.

Anne sighed as she lovingly tended to the flowers she was planting. Redmond, once a unspoken of dream, had somewhat lost its allure and appeal ever since she found out Gilbert would not be going until he had earned enough money by teaching. He was staying here in Avonlea, and was to teach here at the school.

"Oh Matthew, no one loved me like you did. Whatever happens I hope you're still proud of me." With that parting she gathered up her belongings and headed home. She _had_ made up her mind, now she would tell Marilla.

* * *

><p>"Marilla, I have decided I'm not going to Redmond. I am going to stay here and teach. I can probably get the Carmody school. Mr Barry wants to rent the fields so that takes care of that problem. I can travel to Carmody until the weather gets bad and then I can board somewhere and come home every Friday. I can read to you, Marilla, and sew for you, and keep you company. We'll be real cosy and happy here together."<p>

"I - I can't let you sacrifice all your dreams and ambitions for me Anne." Marilla said, shock evident in her face. She had never imagined Anne would do this.

"Sacrifice? Its no sacrifice, Marilla. Losing dear Green Gables, nothing is worse than that!"

"Anne, I feel as if I should do something, or say something to make you go - but -"

"But there is nothing you can say. I'm sixteen and a half and obstinate as a mule. I've made up my mind Marilla, we'll say nothing more about it."

"You can't give up all for me Anne."

"I can Marilla, because I love you."

* * *

><p>News soon spread around Avonlea that Anne Shirley had given up her <em>high-browed<em> notions of studying for a BA and was to stay home and teach. Folks who did not know the whole circumstances thought she was foolish, or scared, but the ones that mattered like Mrs Allen and Mrs Lynde thoroughly approved, and said so to Anne.

Anne herself was content. Green Gables was saved. Her income as a teacher would be enough for her and Marilla to get by on, Diana was still here and so was Gilbert. Anne realised that she hadn't spoken to Gilbert since Matthews funeral. He probably didn't know she was intending to stay. Her thoughts were interupted by the familiar signal coming across the darkness from the Barry's house. That was Diana, wanting to tell her something. Anne put on her coat and hat and rushed over.

* * *

><p>"I hear, second hand, I might add," said Diana reproachfully when Anne arrived, "that you are intending to teach next year instead of going to Richmond."<p>

"Oh Diana, dearest, I was going to tell you tomorrow, I promise. I have been rushed off my feet sorting things out. Mr Blair said I would get the school at Carmody, so I can stay at Green Gables when the weather is warm at least. Just think, It'll be like when we were children again, going for picnics in all our favourite haunts. I thought you'd be pleased."

"I am delighted, but for my sake not yours. I know how much you wanted to go to college and get your degree."

"I want to stay at Green Gables with Marilla more." Anne replied, not a hint of regret or disappointment in her voice.

"Well, thats not why I called you over. You're not going to Carmody." Diana said, smugly, if truth be told.

"What, but Mr Blair promised, just yesterday. They can't change their minds." Anne was getting a bit panicked. She needed something nearby.

"Oh they didn't change their minds, someone else did. You're getting the school here, in Avonlea!" Diana shrieked

Anne sat, dumbfounded. "B-b-but...how?"

"As soon as your _dear_ Gilbert Blythe - oh don't look so surprised, do you think I am stupid. Everyone can see there is more to you and Gilbert than good enemies! - Well, as soon as Gilbert heard you were staying he went to the school board, withdrew his application and suggested they accept yours instead, and they did! Gilbert is going to teach in White Sands."

"I can't accept, he has to save for Redmond - its going to cost him more to board at White Sands. I can't let him do that."

"You can't stop him, if you don't accept Avonlea, someone else will get it." Diana said. "Anyway, it's late. Go home Anne and sleep on it. Things will be clearer in the morning."

* * *

><p>Things were clearer in the morning. After a restless night, tossing and turning, and a brief discussion with Marilla, Anne knew that this was the kindest most generous thing anybody had done for her since Matthew and Marilla allowed her to stay at Green Gables. She had to accept lest Gilberts gesture was in vain.<p>

"I'm just going to put these flowers on Matthews grave." she called to Marilla. She had to tell him what had happened.

After visiting Matthew's grave Anne slowly walked home, happy and content. Things would work out alright. She could be happy being a good teacher, inspiring young minds, producing future Canadian greats, maybe a premier, or a poet. In the distance she could see the Blythe Homestead. Now was as good a time as any to see Gilbert. She had never called for him before, and walking up to the door was a daunting prospect. Would his parents be mad that he had given up the school for her? Would they not approve of his associating with an Marilla Cuthberts adopted? Well she would soon find out.

* * *

><p>With an unsteady hand Anne lightly tapped the door, secretly hoping no one would be home.<p>

"Why Anne Shirley!" Gilberts mother answered the door. "Come in. I take it you're here for Gilbert?"

"Um, yes Mrs Blythe. I wanted to thank him.."

"No, no. No thanks needed. Gilbert was glad," Mrs Blythe said with a sidewards glance at Anne, "to hear you would be remaining in Avonlea, athough we all wish it was under different circumstances. Have some tea, Anne. Its really nice to meet you properly. Gilbert's outside helping his father. They'll be in soon."

"Thank you." Anne said, spooning sugar into the cup. Gilberts mother really was lovely.

They chatted away as if they'd always been friends until Gilbert and his father came in.

"Anne!" Gilbert said, surprised to see her sitting in his kitchen. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you, Gil. But I must go soon, Marilla will be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you home." He said, wondering what her response would be. Would she dare to be seen in public with him?

"Thank you. I'd like that." she said shyly, bidding farewell to Mr and Mrs Blythe.

They walked down the path that led the way from the Blythes to Green Gables in silence but when they were about halfway Anne stopped.

"Gilbert," she said, catching hold of his arm. "I don't know how to thank you for giving me the Avonlea school."

"I can think of one way you can thank me." he said, with that familiar mischevious twinkle in his eyes. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her.

"You mother knows." Anne said, after they broke apart.

"We were born to be together, Anne. Everybody knows, except you."

"I _know_." said Anne, quietly.

They walked on to Green Gables, hand in hand, Anne thinking how she might feel happy again even after Matthews death. As they reached the gate she let go of his hand.

"You didn't have to do it Gilbert. Give up the school I mean." she said.

"I'd do anything for you." Gilbert said meaningfully. "Because I love you."


	7. Odds and Ends

"It really has been a wonderful summer." Anne Shirley remarked, laying her russet head on one Gilbert Blythes shoulder. "The sun has shone, the flowers have bloomed and the company has been ... acceptable."

"Anne Shirley, I hope you are not trying to pick a fight on our last evening together for a whole week!" Gilberts stern rebuke was softened by the softness in his voice that was generally reserved for Anne only.

"No. I'm trying to forget that. And the fact that in two days time we will be fully fleged schoolteachers, facing a class of children for the first." Anne sighed, she _was_ looking forward to the challenge, but was feeling apprehensive. She stood up and put her arms around the tall birch tree beside her. "How much easier it would be," she said wistfully, "to teach a class full of trees and flowers."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. She was off again. "Why Anne, of course it would be easier. For one thing, they would be so well behaved you would never have to worry about whipping them!"

Anne glared at him. Whipping a pupil was a very touchy subject with her. Jane Andrews, and perhaps even Gilbert, had no qualms about doing so, but Anne was determined to govern her classroom with love not fear.

"Don't worry Anne-girl." Gilbert said, using his pet name for her. "You'll be fine. Children love you. Look at Davy and Dora, they worship the ground you walk on."

"Davy and Dora are a completely different matter to the likes of Anthony Pye. I haven't even met him and already the thought of him turns me into a quivering wreck, I know as soon as he looks at me I'll completely forget everything I was ever taught - I'll be worse than in the old days when Mr Phillips changed the letters in geometry!"

Gilbert chuckled. "We'll not think about it tonight. Come back over here and tell me again how much you're going to miss me next week."

* * *

><p>That week flew by, in fact several weeks had flown by. Anne settled into a routine and already was adored by all the children, no not all, Anthony Pye was proving to be everything Anne had dreaded.<p>

"Its not anything he does," she remarked to Gilbert one Friday evening in the Green Gables kitchen. They were waiting for the arrival of some of their peers with whom they had formed a village improvement society. "He doesn't do anything, thats the point, not even his work, just looks at me with distain and he has such an insolent attitude. Mrs Lynde told me he said no lady teachers are any good."

"Then the problem is not you as such Anne. He would be like this with any woman teacher."

"I know - I just wish there was something I could do to change his mind. Oh look, here come the others."

'The others' consisted of Diana Barry and Fred Wright, Ruby Gillis, Jane Andrews and Charlie Sloane. As soon as they were all seated and settled, Gilbert, as chairperson, brought to attention the first item on the agenda - the painting of the village hall. Anne as secretary was busy taking notes and so did not notice the close attention and looks she was getting from Charlie Sloan, Gilbert however did see it.

"We've decided on the colours," Gilbert was saying as Anne scribbled down all beside him, "Now who shall we get to do the work?"

"Joshua Pye." Charlie said determindly.

"Not a Pye." Diana said as the others looked aghast.

"We have to." Charlie replied. "There are four Pye families and have given 12 dollars between them, which they will demand back if we don't give Joshua Pye the job!"

"Okay," said Gilbert, "Charlie proposes Joshua Pye. Anyone second that?" Silence surrounded the room.

"Yes!" Anne exclaimed suddenly. "I second it."

"Really Anne?" Ruby questioned, putting into words what everyone else was thinking.

"Yes why not? It makes sense to use a local tradesman. Who else is there?"

"Alright everyone. Any other proposals?...No?... Joshua Pye it is then. Charlie do you want to go and see him tomorrow?" Gilbert said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Make a note of that Anne." Gilbert ordered frostily.

Gilbert brought the meeting to a close and they all steadily left. Ruby and Charlie hung back slightly, Ruby hoping to walk home with Gilbert and Charlie hoping to have time alone with Anne. Gilbert outsat them though. He had to see what was going on with Anne.

"You seemed to be coming on pretty strong for Charlie tonight." Gilbert said as Ruby and Charlie finally left.

"What? Oh no, not for Charlie!"

"Then why?"

"Joshua Pye! He's Anthonys cousin. Maybe this is one way of getting into the Pyes good books and getting Anthony to maybe like me."

"Oh." said Gilbert sheepishly.

"Gilbert Blythe! Were you jealous?"

"No! Okay, maybe a little. But Charlie doesn't exactly hide his feelings for you, not even in front of me."

"You don't have to worry about Charlie Sloane." Anne shook her head. "He's not exactly how I would describe my ideal man. Ugh."

Gilbert laughed. "Sorry Anne. Anyway I'd better head off. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yes. Tell your mother I'll be up after breakfast to help her cut out that pattern."


	8. Carrots and Slates

Dear Gilbert, (wrote Anne)

I have had the most awful day, and I am in need of sympathy. Since you are in White Sands until Friday I am forced to write to you instead of telling you in person. I suppose I will have to imagine you comforting me until you are back. However, not to digress, this is the story of my 'Jonah Day'.

It all started last night. I had a terrible toothache. It kept me up most of the night and as a consequence I was not in the best of moods as I left for school this morning, but that is no excuse for what was about to happen...

The children have taken recently to buying cookies off Mrs Hiram Sloane in the mornings and bringing them into school. This in itself is not a problem, but when they start passing them around class and spilling crumbs on their desks I have to draw a line somewhere. Normally I would confiscate the offending items and return them at the end of the day, but I was in no mood to be reasonable so I ordered the children to throw said cookies in the stove. Unfortunately Cliffie Wright was late to class, and after punishing him I returned to the lesson only to see him passing what I assumed to be more cookies to Barbara Shaw. Obviously I had to be consistent, so I told Barbara to throw the package in the stove. They protested of course but I wasn't having any of it, so indeed the parcel was burnt. Gilbert, it was not cookies - they were fireworks that Cliffie had got for Barbaras birthday. Well you can imagine the carnage. Fireworks popping and flaring, children screaming and crying - and Anthony Pye looking so... Anthony Pye-like! His face infuriated me. I suppose its wrong to say that, but it did.

My temper hadn't improved much after recess, but I was looking forward to an incident free afternoon. No such luck! I opened my desk to get chalk and there were two mice in it! "Who put the mice in my desk?" I demanded. "Maybe they were after cookie crumbs." Anthony sneered. Well putting two and two together, it didn't take a genius to work out the culpret!

"Was it you, Anthony?" I asked. "Yes, it was." came the insolent reply.

What I did next, Gilbert, was unforgivable. Honestly I don't know if I can live with the shame. I whipped him - not hard, just three strikes across the palm, but I know it hurt him, I could see tears forming. The class were silent, I caught Paul Irvings eye and he was ashamed of me. After all my wittering on to you and Jane, and staunchly declaring I would never whip a pupil!

Are you ashamed of me too, Gilbert? For my broken principles? For my bad temper? That is an unfortunate characterist of the red-headed.

How I wish you were here to console me with your practical and logical way of thinking. You have a way of making me feel better.

Until Friday...

Lovingly yours,

Anne Shirley

p.s. I'm glad you have never seen my temper at its worst, or been the brunt of it!

* * *

><p>In White Sands, the recipent of the letter howled with laughter the whole way through, until the postscript.<p>

"Never been the brunt of it?" said Gilbert, unconsiously rubbing his head. "What about carrots and slates?"


	9. Ambitions Realised

Before anyone knew it two years had passed. Changes were afoot in Avonlea, Diana had got engaged to Fred Wright, and poor Mrs Rachel Lyndes husband Thomas passed away. Mrs Rachel was devistated, not only at his death, but the fact that she might be forced to leave Avonlea. Anne was busy helping Miss Lavender Lewis, who lived at Echo Lodge, prepare for her forthcoming nuptuals. Anne was credited with helping Miss Lavender reunite with her former love, father of Annes pupil Paul, Stephen Irving.

"You will come to the wedding with me Gil, won't you?" Anne asked Gilbert as they sat together on the veranda of Green Gables on one of thoses rare times they were idle.

"Hmm?" Gilbert seemed very distracted.

"Miss Lavenders wedding. Will you come? What is going on with you? You have been in a world of your own all afternoon."

"Yes, Anne. I'll go to the wedding, but forget about that for a minute, I need to talk to you."

Annes heart began to beat faster as it always did when Gil looked at her so intently.

"Anne," he said seriously, taking her hand in his own, "I have handed in my resignation to the school board. I'm going to Redmond in the fall."

"Oh!" said Anne, she had known this moment might come, but still she wasn't prepared for it.

"Is there no chance you could come too?" He said eagerly. "You won the scholarship, it seems a shame that you can't take it."

"You know I can't leave Marilla to cope with the twins on her own. Don't speak of it Gilbert, it isn't fair."

"Sorry." He paused for a while. "Anyway, tell me about the plans for this wedding. Who else is going?"

Anne proceeded to tell him somewhat absently, her mind elsewhere.

* * *

><p>The wedding went off without any problems, and the new happy couple departed for their honeymoon. The remaining guests left and soon only Anne and Charlotta the fourth remained to tidy up. Gilbert had gone to West Grafton on an errand but was returning to walk Anne home. When they finished tidying Charlotta went too, leaving Anne to wait for him, alone with her thoughts. Since Gilbert had told her he was off to Redmond Anne had become unsettled and unsatisfied with life. She realised she wanted more than to be just a country schoolteacher, she yearned to broaden her horizons and learn new things but more importantly, she longed to be where Gilbert was - Avonlea would seem very boring without him, it was as if he was leaving her behind to start a new life.<p>

Presently Gilbert came along whistling.

"Ready Anne-girl?" He asked, taking her hands and hauling her to her feet, into his arms.

"As I'll ever be!" she quiped, waiting, knowing he was going to kiss her - which he did. A long tender pasionate kiss, full of love and affection, one of the best Gilbert kisses.

When they broke apart Gilbert held her hand in his and silently they proceeded home. Neither of them spoke not wanting to break the spell surrounding them, both wanting to enjoy this moment and treasure it in the times to come.

When they had said their goodbyes at the gate of Green Gables a reflective Anne found Marilla waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Did Gilbert not come in?" she asked.

"No."

"Rachel was here earlier. She says Gilbert is leaving White Sands and he's off to Redmond." Marilla said, searching Annes face for a reaction.

"Yes. He told me yesterday." came the impassive reply.

"How would you like to go too Anne?"

"Oh Marilla! I can't. You know that perfectly well."

"But what if you could - would you want to?"

"Of course I would. But why ask and torment me?" Anne cried.

Marilla began to explain. "Rachel is being forced to sell the farm. She will have to move out west to live with her daughter, but while you were at Echo Lodge she stayed here last night, and I was thinking maybe we could make the move permanent. She could help me with the twins and then you would be free to pursue your ambitions."

Anne stared at her blankly - was this really happening?

"Well, what do you think?" Marilla asked.

"I think..." Anne said slowly, "that would be wonderful!" she finished, throwing herself at Marilla and hugging her tightly. "But is that what Rachel wants?"

"Yes, we talked about it last night. Now, its decided, go and sort out what you need to."

"I need to tell Gilbert!" Anne shouted as she ran out the door without pausing even to put on her discarded shawl and hat, estatic that she and Gilbert would round this next 'bend in the road' together.

**A/N This is sort of a fill in chapter to explain how Anne ended up going to Redmond, (Sorry if its kind of boring) but I know where I'm going now - I hope!**


	10. Farewell PEI

The week before Annes departure was a hectic one. As well as packing her own trunk, Anne had the task of clearing out the spare room in preparation for Rachel Lynde's arrival. Anne did not relish this task, the spare room at Green Gables being somewhat sacred to her, but still Rachel's coming to stay had enabled her to realise her ambition of studying at Redmond. There were also a lot of goodbyes to say - earlier she had been called upon by several ladies of the district whose interntions were probably well meaning but their comments had only served to fill Anne with confusion and self doubt.

The AVIS held a farewell party for Anne, Gilbert and Charlie Sloane two days before their departure. Anne enjoyed it tremendously, except for Gilbert's flirting with Ruby Gillis. She was so cross she ignored him to punish him further walked home with Charlie Sloane, this backfired on her when a laughing Gilbert escorted Ruby home. Anne spent a long night brooding over this, ever since she had told Gilbert she too was going to Redmond they had seemed to drift apart and argue a lot more over simple things, and he spent in her opinion, too much time with Ruby Gillis, for a man who professed to love _her_!

However, the next evening, her last in Avonlea until Christmas, when Anne saw Gilbert come whistling up the Green Gables path her heart gave that familiar skip and she openly admitted to herself she was glad he wasn't going to spend it with Ruby, (not that she would admit it to anyone else!)

"You look tired Anne." he said.

Anne was tired out with all the packing and organizing, and although Gilbert had said this only out of concern she took it to mean that she was wretched looking.

"Oh too bad I'm not as lively as Ruby." she said icily.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Anne was in a funny mood again, like last night.

"Come on," he said, ignoring her comment, "Lets go for a ramble in the woods, it'll be our last one for some time." He held out his hand to her. She took it gratefully and the wandered off together. Anne, remembering the unpleasentness of the preceeding night too care to be particularly nice and affectionate towards Gilbert, as they walked along discussing what like in Kingsport might be like. Eventually they came to a stop.

"Lets sit here a while." he said, motioning towards a mossy tree trunk on the ground. Anne sat down beside him.

"What has been going on with you recently, Anne? You haven't been yourself." Gilbert put his arm around her and gently rubbed her arm.

"I don't know. Nerves I expect." Anne laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, she wished that they could stay like this forever.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You'll probably be top of your class, belle of the social activites and sought after by all the men - It's _me_ that should be nervous!" he laughed, although the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You've nothing to be worried about." she said, with a reasurring squeeze of his hand. "But if some handsome, mysterious, melancholy stranger does sweep me off my feet, I'm sure you'll not be left wanting."

"I'll only be wanting you Anne." Gilbert kissed her gently.

The darkness fell so suddenly they walked home in the moonlight. As they reached the gate Gilbert took her hand and said, "Do you feel as disgruntled now as when we started out?"

"No. I feel as if I shall love Redmond, and have a splendid four years there."

"And after those four years - what?"

"Oh there's another bend in the road at their end."

"Which we shall turn together?" he asked.

"Which we shall turn together." she repeated, so softly he almost couldn't hear the words.

"See you bright and early tomorrow." he said kissing her hand.

As he walked away her skin still burned from where his lips pressed against it, she thought about turning the next bend together. Four years was a long time to wait, and if Gilbert did go to study medicine it would be another three years after that. Seven years - could she wait that long?

It was early the next morning when Anne Shirley said her goodbyes to Green Gables and its inhabitants and driven by Diana arrived at the station in Bright River. Gilbert and Charlie were already there and the train was ready to leave. Hurriedly embrasing Diana, and bidding her farewell, Anne boarded the train which would take them to the ferry.

"I remember my first time at this station." she remarked to Gilbert as the train pulled out. "I was waiting for Matthew not knowing what to expect."

"And you met this handsome boy..."

"Yes." Anne laughed. "And life was never the same again!"

"What are you two laughing about?" Charlie asked, annoyance in his voice. He was getting fed up with this intimacy that Gilbert and Anne had, making everyone else feel like an outsider, Gilbert should either marry her or give someone else a chance!

They got rid of Charlie on the ferry. As soon as they sailed Charlie had to go down below deck because of seasickness. Anne stood with Gilberts arms around her waist watching her adopted homeland fade into the distance. Wave after wave of homesickness hit her and she turned and burried her head into Gilberts chest, sobbing. He held her like that, soothing, comforting, until dear old Prince Edward Island could be seen no more.

"We'll be back soon Anne." he said.


	11. Enter Phillipa

Anne was met in Kingsport by Priscilla late that evening, they were to board together. After a casual goodbye to Gilbert and Charlie with the promise they would see each other tomorrow at registration, Anne and Priscilla headed off.

"Gilbert Blythe has grown up some." Priscilla remarked. "He was only a schoolboy when I taught in Carmody."

"Yes, but we probably have all grown up quite a deal." Anne replied.

"Charlie Sloane hasn't." giggled Priscilla. "He looks the same as he did at seventeen, and he'll look the same at eighty! Gilbert has got _awfully_ handsome though." she continued, with a sidewards glance at Anne.

Anne's face remained impassive. She knew Priscilla was fishing for information but there was an unspoken agreement between Gilbert and herself that they never talked about their relationship no matter who it was asked.

Settled in her not unpleasant boarding house, Anne had a restless night, homesickness merged with apprehension about this new chapter in her life. She was just an insignificant freshman and had visions of her being, metaphorically speaking, trampled over by classmates and sophmores alike. Would she fit in? Could she keep up with the others? Would anyone like her? Would Green Gables and Avonlea be the same when she returned - would she be the same? Was Gilbert the one for her... All these thoughts filtered through her weary mind until sleep finally claimed her.

In the light of the morning the optimistic Anne returned. Buoyed in spirit she set off for registration with Priscilla at her side, knowing that at least there would be two other familiar faces in the crowd, she was not a stranger after all.

The registration hall was full of eager, bright eyed freshmen all nervously surveying the classmates they would spend the next four years with. Anne queued up behind the others in a line that seemed so impossibly long it would take forever to reach the destination - it didn't however and soon business was concluded for the day. As she waited, Anne glanced around the hall to see if Gilbert or Charlie were there. Her eyes were drawn over to a corner where she could see Gilbert's back. He was talking animatedly to a rather striking looking girl who seemed to be laughing flirtaciously at everything he said. She had the beautiful nut brown hair that Anne had coveted for years, a slender figure expensively dressed, but yes, a out of proportion nose. That all too frequent feeling of jealousy appeared again_. _She stomped off in temper to find Priscilla.

"Shall we go?" Anne demanded of a confused Priscilla when she found her.

"Do you not want to wait for the boys?" Priscilla asked.

"The boys are perfectly capable of sorting themselves out." Anne snapped, taking Priscilla's arm and walking out. "Shall we walk back through the graveyard?"

"If you like, and then maybe you can explain to me what had put you in such a fowl mood."

Reading the inscriptions on the headstones in memory of brave and heroic men helped sooth Anne's frayed temper but no matter how Priscilla probed Anne could never explain her feelings towards Gilbert, especially the _jealousy_ part, she couldn't even explain that to herself! It was such an out of character emotion for her, for even when she lived in the orphanage she was never jealous of the other children, envious perhaps, but never this feeling she had whenever she saw Gilbert in the vicinity of a pretty woman. It was all so confusing - Gilbert didn't help matters with all his flirting! (Although it must be said, that to a rational, casual observer Gilbert was merely being polite and talking to these ladies!)

As Anne and Priscilla sauntered happily along Priscilla noticed a figure standing in the shadows of the trees watching them.

"Look over there, Anne. Its that girl we saw talking to Gilbert."

_So Priscilla had noticed it too..._

"Oh, is it." Anne said, casually.

"Yes. She's coming over." Priscilla grabbed Anne's hand.

"Hello, I'm Phillipa Gordon. I've been standing over there trying to make up my mind whether or not to come over and introduce myself. I saw you two ladies at registration and wanted to meet you but you'd already left by the time I'd made up my mind."

"I'm sure you weren't short of company." Anne said, frostily.

Priscilla shot her an inquisitive look - it was unlike Anne to be so unfriendly.

"Oh no, I had lots of admirers." Phillipa continued gaily, either unaware of Anne's tone, or choosing to ignore it. "But did you ever see such an unatractive bunch? There was only one worth looking at... Gilbert Blythe, he said his name was. Very nice, I wonder if he's rich."

"Why should that matter?" Priscilla asked, with a slight chuckle when she saw Anne's outraged expression.

"I could only ever marry a rich man." Phillipa said, honestly. "I am quite high maintenance you know."

"I could imagine." Anne said dryly, powers of speech recovered.

"Anyway, much as I love talking about me, tell me about yourselves, what are your names, where are you from?"

* * *

><p>Anne was very tired that night as she prepared for bed. It had been a long day, but the afternoon spent with Phillipa and Priscilla had been most pleasant. Phillipa Gordon was, for all her faults, a 'kindred spirit' after all. Yawning, Anne crawled under the covers. '<em>Gilbert Blythe has no business flirting with strange ladies'<em>, was her last consious thought before sleep claimed her.


	12. Arguments and Proposals

The term at Redmond came and went in a flash and before Anne knew it she was on board the ferry returning to Green Gables for Christmas. Relations had been rather strained between her and Gilbert recently and it had left Anne wondering about them. Seeing Phillipa, who was now a close friend, with her gaggle of beaux all vying for her attention made Anne think that maybe she was missing out on her romantic youth - she'd only ever kissed Gilbert, but then there was no one else that she thought about in that way...

_'Maybe that's the problem,'_ mused Anne, standing on the open deck exhilarated by the salty spray raining on her face,_ 'I have nothing to compare Gilbert to, but would anyone compare to him?' _Now she was just confusing herself._ 'Stop over thinking things,' _she scolded herself.

Gilbert who had been below deck came up to join her as the shore of PEI came into view.

"Glad to be home Anne-girl?" He asked tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hmmm. So much. East, west, home's best! There's nowhere in the world like good old Prince Edward Island. I wonder if much has changed in Avonlea, I know we get regular letters but unless you're actually there it's not the same."

"I wonder will folks think we have changed much." Gilbert mused.

"Have we?"

"I don't know. I suppose we have grown up a bit, but I do know that essentially I am still the same...and I still love a certain red haired lady." He turned her around to face him, and kissed her gently.

_'Maybe being back where we belong will prove we are meant to be together...' _thought Anne, happily.

Her visit was a merry affair with Anne slotting back in like she'd never been away, Marilla and Mrs Lynde fussed over her, Davy hardly left her side and her old chums like Diana and Jane visited regularly, but best of all was when Gilbert came over. They walked through their old haunts which were made all the more magical by the heavy blanket of snow that lay on the ground. Redmond, all her unfounded jealousy and their petty arguments were forgotten.

Christmas Eve came, Anne was busy helping Marilla in the kitchen when Davy burst in.

"Can I have a mince pie Marilla?" he asked.

"Have you washed your hands?" Marilla responded.

"Yes ma'am." Davy said, turning his hands over in front of her. Marilla handed him a mince pie on a plate. Davy sat down at the table to enjoy it.

"Say Anne," Davy said through a mouthful of pie, "Milty Boulders ma says that you and Gilbert Blythe are making sheeps eyes at each other. Is that why Gilbert's always here? I wanna know."

"She said what?" Anne said, agast.

"She also said that you going to college was a waste of time and money, cause when Gilbert finishes its as likely that you and him are going to marry. Are you getting married Anne? I wanna know." Davy pushed the last of the pie into his mouth. "Can I have another Marilla?"

"No, you may not. Go outside and gather the eggs. Don't go scaring the chickens now, do you hear me?"

Davy went obediently off mumbling below his breath about being a growing boy and needing more sustinance.

"Don't worry about idle gossip Anne. If they're talking about you, they're leaving someone else alone."

Anne was indignant though, how dare people assume that she and Gilbert...they probably were, but that wasn't the point...

"Come now, Anne. You and Gilbert have spent all your time together since you were children, providence has ordained that you be together." Marilla soothed, aware that Anne was inwardly fuming.

"Marilla, even if that is so, Gil and I have decided to do nothing to further our...our... relationship until we finish college, we're trying to make the most of the experience. It isn't fair of people to put pressure on us. " Anne protested, when she finally regained her voice.

"Kate Boulter is a out and out gossip, sure she has to have something to occupy her.." Marilla started.

"Its not just her, Diana has been making hints and I've overheard you and Mrs Lynde on more than one occassion, saying we'll make a match of it! Even at college our names are bandied about together!"

Marilla laughed, "Really Anne, if you want to put an end to the rumours stop giving them fuel to keep burning."

With a metaphoric stomp of her foot, Anne dropped the subject and gathered up her belongings to head over to Orchard Slope to visit Diana. On her return her temper was somewhat improved and Davy, having been warned by Marilla not to mention Milty Boulders mother, or more crucially, marriage, to Anne was on his best behaviour and spent the evening telling Anne about the Avonlea gossip that couldn't be written in a letter!

Christmas Day was spent at Green Gables, Gilbert came up to spend the evening with them, and Anne was invited to the Blythes for Boxing Day, another pleasent occasion, marred only by Mr Blythes continuous jokes about her getting on in age and being left on the shelf, to which Gilbert simply rolled his eyes and smiled but Anne flushed to the very core, partly with embarrassment, partly with anger. Mrs Blythe kept telling her husband to be quiet, but he was having too much fun! When Anne went to leave Gilbert walked her back to Green Gables.

"Sorry about the old man, Anne." he said appologetically, taking her hand when they were out of view.

"Why do people want us to rush into marriage?" she sighed.

"Hardly rushing Anne. Anyway, dad knows we have to wait until we finish college."

"Hmm. And thats three years away. A lot could change in that time." she said philisophically.

"Not how I feel about you. No amount of time could do that."

"Do you ever think that its just circumstance that we're together?"

"What do you mean?" Gilbert stopped walking and let go of her hand.

"I mean, if I had never come here, would you have fallen for Ruby, or Josie, or Diana?"

"So you mean you're only with me because I'm around all the time?" Although he laughed while saying this, there was no humour in the tone.

"No...I don't know..."

They walked on in silence, Anne unsure of how to mend the situation, Gilbert afraid to speak in case he made things worse. At the gate of Green Gables he said goodbye to her, touched her cheek gently, but for the first time in a long time he didn't kiss her, he just walked away.

Anne stood on the porch, why did she even open her mouth. Things had been so good until then. She would have to see him tomorrow and explain what she meant, as soon as she fathomed it out herself!

* * *

><p>Before breakfast she headed over to the Blythes to see Gilbert and appologise for the misinterpretation of her words, but Mrs Blythe answered the door and informed her that Gilbert had decided to go over to the mainland and spend New Year with Rodger Stuart, a college friend. Mrs Blythe handed over a note he had left for her. Anne thanked her and ran off to read the note...<p>

_Anne,_

_I am going back to Kingsport early. I hope some time apart wil make you realise that no matter what circumstances there are, we are destined to be together. Nothing's going to change my love for you,_

_ I am, and shall remain,  
>Lovingly Yours, Gilbert x<em>

Anne folded up the note and put it in her apron pocket. With a heavy heart she made her way home.

* * *

><p>Having originally planned to spend New Year with Gil, Diana being with Fred, Anne thought she would be in for a solitary one, but when Jane Andrews asked if she could come over and spend the night with her Anne jumped at the offer, eager to hear of the goings on at Avonlea school where Jane had taken over from her as teacher. Jane, however had other things on her mind.<p>

"Anne, what do you think of Billy?" she asked.

"Billy who?" Anne said, searching her brain for all the Billy's she knew. "Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother Billy."

"Well, I never really thought much about it...he's nice enough."

"Nice enough to marry?" Jane ventured.

"I suppose...for the right woman."

"What about you?"

"Me? Marry Billy? Why would you even ask such a thing?" Anne burst out laughing, presuming Jane was joking, but stopped when she saw the solemn look on her face. "No! Really? You were being serious?"

"Of course I was. Whats wrong with Billy?"

"Nothing!" Anne didn't want to insult her friend any more. "But, well, we hardly know each other!"

"You could get to know him. He likes what he's seen of you, always has."

"B - but there's other things to consider."

"What? Gilbert? Mother says the two of you have quarrelled and he left to go and stay with Christine Stuart and her family."

_'Who's Christine Stuart?' _Anne thought.

"And so...Billy thought he'd take his chance and jump in there and ask." Jane continued.

Anne was speechless.

"Well? Billy's a good catch. He'll soon have a farm in his name. You might not get another proposal Anne... don't be holding out for Gilbert, everyone knows when the Blythes sulk they rarely forgive..."

Jane stared at Anne, waiting for some kind of response.

"No. I won't marry him. Let that be an end of it Jane. Don't mention anything as absurd to me again."

"Oh well, Nettie Blewitt will have him, although I can't see why you think he's not good enough for you! Please don't tell anybody about this Anne." Jane said coldly.

"I won't!" said Anne.

Her sleep was badly disturbed that night her mind on what had turned out to be the most unromantic of proposals, but also a more worrying thought..._'Who is Christine Stuart?'_


	13. Charlie Speaks

Anne returned to Kingsport, the last of her vacation ruined, what with unwanted by proxy proposals and Gilbert missing. She hadn't heard from him since that brief note.

It was a lonely journey back, before she'd always had Gilbert to keep her company. This time she only had Charlie Sloane, who being a perfect martyr to seasickness, spent most of his time making rude noises at the fish!

She'd half expected Gilbert to be there to meet her off the boat, and a huge wave of dissappointment swept over her when she realised he wasn't there.

"I'll walk you back to your boarding house Anne." Charlie offered.

"Thank you, but it's not far. I'll be okay." Anne replied, still searching the crowd for Gilbert.

"No. I insist. I can't let a lady walk alone. Come on." He said, inviting her to take his arm.

"Thanks Charlie, you're a good friend."

"Just a friend Anne?" Charlie asked, his goggly eyes trying to twinkle.

Anne laughed. "You are silly, Charlie." she said lightly, but she had a horrible feeling that he was not entirely joking.

* * *

><p>Three miserable days passed before Anne finally saw Gilbert, during which Phillipa declared that if any man ever made her feel like that, then surely that would be a sign of true love!<p>

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Gilbert?" Anne had asked her angrily.

"Who mentioned Gilbert - I didn't." Phillipa replied with a smirk. "Anyway, he hasn't called over since you've been back - old Charlie has been here two nights in a row. If that's not an indication that something has occurred then...I'm a cats mother!" Phillipa laughed at her own joke.

"Nothing has happened! And I want no more talk of it." Anne had shouted, storming off to bed.

* * *

><p>He was standing in the courtyard when she saw him. She had this urge to run over to him, throw herself into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but she controlled this urge - just. Instead she walked over serenely and lightly touched his arm.<p>

"Hello Gilbert." she said, nodding at his companions, one of whom she didn't recognise - a particularly striking girl with violet eyes and jet black hair.

"Anne!" Gilbert said, excitedly. "This is Anne, I told you about her." he said to the unfamiliar girl.

_'Well,'_ thought Anne, _'you told her about me, but I am sure you never told me about her!'_

The girl nodded at Anne. "Charmed I'm sure." she drawled.

"Likewise." said Anne, in her best queenly voice.

"Oh, sorry Anne. This is Christine Stuart." Gilbert said.

_'I might have guessed! Of course she would have to be beautiful!' _Anne thought bitterly.

When she eventually tore Gilbert away from the beautiful Christine she asked him sarcastically, "So is _she_ the reason why you haven't called around to see me?"

"And if _she_ is, Anne, what's the reason you haven't contacted me..._Charlie_?" Gilbert replied, with the same amount of sarcasm in his tone.

Anne glared at him.

"Don't think I haven't been told Charlie's been to see you nearly every night, sniffing around." he continued.

"You seem remarkably well informed for someone who has apparently been avoiding me." Anne tried to be scornful but failed. Gilbert noted the sadness in her voice and he softened.

"I haven't been avoiding you Anne. Deliberately giving you space maybe..."

"Why?"

"Did you miss me Anne?"

She didn't hesitate.

"Yes."

"Mission accomplished then!" Gilbert laughed.

He walked her home. She told him about her New Years proposal, but he didn't seem to find it as amusing as she thought he would, in fact he seemed a bit annoyed, but he said nothing...just smiled in the appropriate places.

"Are you coming in?" she asked when they reached her boarding house.

"Not today. I have a lot of work to do." he replied. "I'll come over tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes." Gilbert smiled as he left.

Anne watched him go, sadness and disappointment at his leaving mingled with relief that he was not avoiding her.

Later that evening there was a knock on the door. Anne , Priscilla and Phillipa, who were sitting in the drawing room, looked at each other.

"I wonder who that could be?" mused Priscilla. Anne shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out..." Phillipa said. "Answer the door!"

Priscilla went out to answer the door.

"It's for you, Anne." she said, re entering the room.

Hope rose up in Anne. Maybe Gil just couldn't wait to see her again...she rushed to the door.

Charlie Sloane stood there. "Hello Anne." he said, "I was hoping that maybe you would join me for a walk on this fine evening."

"Oh...um..." Anne stammered, wondering how she could get out of this without hurting his feelings too much. "I have work to do."

"Surely you can spare me half an hour." Charlie pleaded.

"Okay then. Let me get my coat." Anne sighed. Half an hour was all he was getting!

They strolled to the park, neither speaking, but when they got there Charlie turned to face her and said: "Anne, I have something to ask you."

"Oh? What is it Charlie?" She said. _'Please don't let it be what I think it might!'_ she silently prayed.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would promise to be Mrs Charlie Slaone some day?" Charlie asked, quite confidently.

"No! Charlie I could never marry you, surely you realise that?"

"Why? I am a good catch, this would be a real step up for you, give you a bit of respectability."

"Whatever do you mean - respectability?" Anne said coldly.

"You'd be a Sloane, Anne. Thats a cut above a nameless orphan from goodness knows where."

Anne grew angrier. He was serious! She didn't know whether to laugh or slap him.

"Charlie, I have to decline your kind proposal," she said sarcastically, "but,"

"I suppose this is to do with Blythe." he yelled at her. "Rumour has it he has threw you over for Christine Stuart. You could never compete with her. She's beautiful and from the richest family in Kingsport, what do you have to offer him?"

"But," Anne continued, as if she'd never heard him speak, "I would not marry you if you were the last man alive!"

She stormed off burning with resentment. By the time she reached home that resentment had turned to tears. Without speaking to anyone she went to bed, willing tomorrow to come as quickly as possible - would this day never be over?

* * *

><p>Gilbert called the next day, as promised. Anne flew at the door when he knocked. Everyone else was out and she ushered him into the sitting room.<p>

"Whoa! Where's the fire, Anne?" he joked.

"Gilbert, the most awful thing has happened."

Anne looked distraught. Gilbert grew concerened. Had something happened at Green Gables?

"What is it Anne?" he probed.

"Charlie proposed." She wailed. "Why are proposals so dreadful? When I was young, all I wanted was a man to propose to me - now I never want another man to propose ever again!"

Gilbert tried to digest this. Charlie, the two faced, dirty rotter. Some friend!

"What gave him the idea that you might accept?" Gilbert asked, "Did you encourage him?"

"No! Oh Gilbert, how can you even think that? He thought I'd be grateful."

"In what way?"

Anne proceded to tell Gilbert the whole story, leaving out the part about him chosing Christine over her. Gilberts anger grew and grew, until it reached boiling point. When she had finished the sorry tale he consoled her like a friend, patting her arm and telling her to take no notice of anything Charlie said, but she longed for him to be the old Gilbert, holding her, kissing her, telling her he loved her - had she lost that?


	14. Soulmates?

Charlie Sloane walked around campus the next day sporting a cut nose and a very black eye. Gilbert Blythe had badly bruised knuckles, not that anybody associated the two and neither Charlie or Gilbert were liable to tell. Charlie because he didn't want his classmates to know he had proposed to, and been declined by, a certain Anne Shirley; and Gilbert because he didn't want the said Anne Shirley to find out how extremely angry he actually was.

Anne wasn't the same girl after Charlie's attempt at a proposal. A lot of what he said stuck in her. She _was_ only an orphan...maybe Gilbert was too good for her...maybe someone like Christine would suit him better...

Gilbert, too, was thinking. Anne had already had two proposals. Knowing that he, Gilbert Blythe, loved her, Anne Shirley, was not _enough_ of a deterrent to other men...he made up his mind what to do.

* * *

><p>Out for their regular Sunday walk Gilbert plucked up the courage.<p>

"Anne," he ventured, "I want to ask you something."

"What would that be?"

Gilbert stopped walking and took both Anne's hands in his own.

"I love you, Anne. Will you marry me?"

Anne's heart stopped for that milisecond as she opened her mouth to say yes, but then as it restarted Charlie's words flew into her mind.

"Why now?" was all she could mumble.

"Why not now? It was always on the cards, and besides it might make all those other potential suitors waiting in the wings back off, if they know you belong to me." joked Gilbert.

"What if we don't belong together?" she asked. "What if our soulmate comes into our lives tomorrow, or next week, or next year, or twenty years from now? You'd be married to me but loving someone else - I couldn't stand that."

"What are you saying Anne? You don't love me?" Gilbert's face twisted with pain.

"I do love you, so very much, but am I in love with you? I just don't know..."

"This is just like when we were younger Anne!" by now Gilbert was shouting - Gilbert _never_ shouted at Anne, no matter what she did. "Then you wanted to keep us a secret, now you want to string me along, keep me in the background until something better comes along! You think I'm not good enough for you!"

"No! Oh No! It's not like that at all... you're _too_ good for me." Anne protested. Her words weren't coming out the way she meant them. "I do love you Gil, you're my best friend, even more so than Diana!"

"Friend? You're friendship can't satisfy me Anne. I hope you do find your soulmate...and I hope he breaks your heart the way you have broken mine!" He said bitterly, turning and leaving her standing, before she could see the unmanly tears that threatened.

Anne cried the whole way bach home. What a mess. How badly she'd handled the situation. "Why didn't I just say Yes?" she lameneted. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Its not that difficult a word." _'Curse you, Charlie Sloane for putting doubts in my head!'_ That was unfair to Charlie, since the doubts had already been there.

* * *

><p>She poured out the whole sorry saga to Priscilla and Phillipa, who were understandably shocked and confused about it.<p>

"Why did you turn him down?" Priscilla had questioned.

"Yes why? If ever two people were destined to be...well it was you and Gilbert!" Phillipa added.

"I didn't say no." Anne sobbed.

"But you didn't say yes!" Phillipa said, handing her a handkerchief.

* * *

><p>After a sleepless night, twisting and turning Anne had made up her mind. She would go to Gilbert and accept his proposal - if it still stood. She had spent the dark hours envisioning a life without him and it would be like the darkeness itself - cold, empty and meaningless. She did love him, of that she was sure, so she would say yes.<p>

She took particual care in her appearance, putting on a dark velvet green skirt and matching jacket - Gilbert loved her in green - brushing her hair until it shone and expertly pinning it up into the lastest fashion. Completing the look with her new hat, trimmed with the same material as her outfit, Anne surveyed herself in the mirror. _'Hmmm. It'll do.'_ she thought, grabbing her bag and heading off.

Anne was practically skipping through the park on the way to where Gilbert boarded. She hoped to catch him before he left for classes. The sun, which had been shining brightly when she left, disappeared behind a cloud, giving her an onimous feeling. Then the heavens opened and rain began to pelt down heavily.

"Ohhh." groaned Anne, desperately trying to hang on to her hat.

"Excuse me, miss." a melancholy voice said through the peals of thunder. "Perhaps we should take cover in that pavillion until this clears a bit."

Nodding, Anne followed him to the relative dryness of the pavillion.

"My name is Royal Gardiner, Roy to my friends. And you are?"

Anne introduced herself, and thanked him for his kindness. By the time the storm had passed they were firm friends.

_'What a romantic way to meet...'_ Anne mused, all thoughts about her original mission to accept Gilbert's proposal pushed out of her head.


	15. Consequences

Roy became a regular fixture in Anne's Redmond life, fitting in nicely with all her friends who adored him and thought him to be an ideal suitor for Anne.

"Mmmm. Roy is simply delicious." Phillipa remarked one afternoon as she sat in Anne's bedroom. Anne was getting ready to attend a concert with Roy. "Handsome, smart, rich - what more could a girl wish for?"

"Slipping back into the Phillipa of old?" Anne said sarcastically. The old Phillipa had once declared she could never marry anybody poor, and all allusions to Roy's wealth annoyed Anne. She was already considered by many to be after his money. Roy, for his part, did not believe this, after all Anne had no idea who he was when they met, and she hardly engineered their first meeting.

"I can't think what you mean." Phillipa said indignantly. "You know I am perfectly happy with Jonas. In fact, here's a tidbit of news for you..."

"What?"

"Mother and Father have asked Jonas to visit us in Bollingbrooke over the summer."

"That's fantastic news, Phil!" Anne exclaimed, genuinely pleased for her friend. She knew Phillipa's parents were wary about her considering marriage to what would be a poor minister. Someone like Roy would be more appropriate, ironically.

"Isn't it just. What about you...are you inviting Roy to this Avonlea of yours?" Phillipa absently picked up a necklace and fingered the pendant. "Where'd you get this Anne? It's very pretty, but not really Roy's style...he goes for somthing more..."

"Ostentatious!" Anne finished for her. "It's not from Roy. Just something I've had for a long time." Anne took the necklace back off Phillipa and put it away in her case that she had begun to pack.

Phillipa nodded knowingly. Gilbert's name was very rarely mentioned between the friends.

"Only two more days and then I'll be home." Anne said. "I can't believe that when we return we'll be starting our final year. It only seems like yesterday since Gil and I...I mean, since I stepped of that boat, a green, provincial freshman, and now..." Anne got lost in her thoughts.

"Come back Queen Anne!" Phillipa laughed.

"Sorry..I was somewhere else completely! Be a love and hand me that coat, Phil. Roy'll be here in a minute and you know how he hates to be kept waiting."

* * *

><p>A pleasent enough evening was ruined when Roy asked if she would consider just going to Avonlea for a quick visit and then returning to Kingsport to spend the rest of the summer with him. He even seemed shocked when she refused.<p>

"Why would you suggest such a thing? You know how homesick I have been. I long for home." Anne had said.

"Your home is here now." Roy protested. "When we get married we will live here. You might as well get used to it."

"My home is on the Island." Anne said icily. "I will go home for the whole eight weeks. Whatever may, or may not, happen in the future, I will decide." With a swish of her skirt she turned and walked off.

"Anne, don't be silly...I'm sorry. I just mean't I'll miss you, that's all. I wish you'd reconsider." Roy pleaded, looking at her with the puppy dog eyes that Anne was beginning to find quite irritating - oh for twinkling, mischevious, hazel ones!

"I won't reconsider, but I will forgive you." Anne said magnanimously.

"Thank you. If you have to go, I'd rather we didn't part on acrimonius terms." Roy lifted her hand formally and kissed it.

_'He's just like one of those romantic hero's I wrote about years ago.'_ Anne thought, not knowing if this was a good or bad comparison.

* * *

><p><em>'Another ferry journey.'<em> Anne thought wryly. _'I seem to have spent a great deal of the past three years on a boat.' _The last few trips had seemed longer though - no Gilbert to keep her company. He wasn't coming home this summer, chosing to work for a newspaper instead.

She stepped off the train at Carmody and inhaled the fresh pure PEI air. Ah, it was good to be back!

"Anne! Anne! Over here!" Anne turned at the sound of her name in time to see Diana Barry - soon to be Wright - flinging herself towards her.

"Oh Anne, it's so good to have you home. I was afraid you wouldn't want to come."

Anne laughed, returning the hug. "As if I would miss your big day! We always said we would be each others bridesmaids!"

"I know. Wait until you see the dresses...they're simply divine! Even you couldn't imagine something so wonderful!" Diana said.

"All in good time, Di darling. Now are you going to take me home? Let me get my trunks."

Anne revelled in the beauty of her surroundings all the way home, remembering her first journey with Matthew. All her old haunts were in full bloom as if to welcome her. She listened vaguely as Diana chattered on about her wedding.

"And which of Fred's lovely brothers has the honour of escorting me down the aisle?" joked Anne.

"None of them..." Diana said hesitantly, unable to look at Anne.

"Why? Fred has to have a best man, and it is traditionally his duty to walk..with...what's wrong Diana?" Diana had a pained look on her face.

"Fred wanted his oldest friend to be..." Diana held her breath, waiting for a reaction.

"Gilbert's coming home?" Anne asked quietly.

"Only for the wedding - you didn't imagine we wouldn't invite him? He is one of our best friends."

"I know..."

"There's something else..." Diana began hesitantly, "Gilbert is bringing someone to the wedding."

"W - who?" choked Anne.

"Christine Stuart. Apparently she is over visiting relatives then...Gil asked Fred if she could accompany him...what could he say?"

Anne shook her head._ 'Christine Stuart!' _she thought. _'Well two can play that game!'_

"Diana?" she said sweetly. "Would it be okay if I also asked a friend to accompany me to your most special of special days?"

"Is it that Roy fellow?"

Anne nodded.

"Well," Diana paused, thinking about it. "I hope it won't make things awkward...but I have been dying to meet Roy, so why not!"

"Good, that's settled then. I'll write to him and tell him." Anne felt better, at least she wouldn't be pityed now in their social circles. She could just imagine Josie Pye..._Poor Anne, jilted by Gilbert for a more beautiful, rich woman etc, etc! _Well Josie, just wait until you see Roy!

Roy arrived at Green Gables the day before Diana's wedding, looking splendid and dapper in his expensive suit, baring gifts for all. Mrs Lynde and Dora fawned and fussed over him. Marilla was her usual self and Davy asked, "Are you going to marry him Anne? I wanna know."

Anne blushed. "I don't know Davy, maybe."

"What was wrong with Gilbert? I liked him. He bought me a catapult." Davy looked with distain at the book of poetry Roy had given him.

"Don't be rude Davy!" Marilla chastised. "Thank Mr Gardiner for the present and then go and wash your hands for tea."

Davy sullenly did as asked, but his reaction made Anne think. Gilbert fitted in here, he knew her family, Roy did not. '_Give him a chance', _a voice in her head said. He can get to know them...

* * *

><p>Diana and Anne stood in front of the mirror in Diana's bedroom, admiring themselves.<p>

"How do I look Anne?" Diana asked.

"Oh beautiful." Anne gushed. "It's all pretty much as we imagined it long ago when I wept over youe inevitable marriage and our parting that had to follow. You are the bride of my dreams, Diana, with your lovely misty veil. And I am your bridesmaid, but alas I do not have the puffed sleeves, neither is my heart wholly breaking, nor do I exactly hate Fred!"

"Oh, we're not really parting." Diana said sorrowfully. "We've always kept that vow of friendship, haven't we?"

"Yes, it's been a beautiful friendship, and we've never marred it with a quarrel or an unkind word. But things must change...you will be a wife and mother, and I will be old spinster Aunt Anne coming on her yearly visit..."

"What about Roy?"

"Diana Barry, did you ever hear of Betty Baxter who refused a man before he asked her? Well I'm certainly not going to emulate her by accepting or rejecting any man before he asks me!"

"But you do love him, don't you?" Diana probed.

"I - I suppose so." Anne said, walking towards the window. "Diana, It's the minister!" she said, changing the subject."

"It's time, Anne. Oh, I'm so nervous!" Diana jumped at the knock on the door. She opened it. Gilbert walked in.

"Your father's waiting to take you down." He smiled. "You are I believe the bridesmaid." he walked over to Anne.

"Gilbert." she breathed.

"It is customary that you an I walk down before the bride." he held out his arm. Anne took it.

"Lead on kind sir."

It was a beautiful ceremony, and as Reverend Allen led the closing prayer Anne closed her eyes and imagined herself as the bride, but no matter how hard she tried, it was not Roy she imagined beside her...she opened an eye and glanced over to where Gilbert stood beside Fred...he looked so..."Amen." she finished automatically, as the cheering and clapping began.

At the reception the ever attentive Roy hardly left Anne's side. She introduced him to all her old aquaintences who viewed him curiously. When he finally engaged in a serious conversation with Charlie Sloane, Anne took the opportunity to slip away for a few moments of solitude. Outside the beautiful day had merged into a clear crisp July evening. The moon illuminated the "Lake of Shinning Waters" so it looked like a giant mirror on the ground. Anne sighed revelling in the peacefulness of it all.

"Anne."

"Gilbert."

Neither spoke further, they just watched.

"You look beautiful." Gilbert finally said softly, breaking the silence, moving closer to her.

"T - thank you." she whispered.

They were standing facing each other now...not touching but so close Anne could feel his hot breath on her skin. He couldn't feel hers, for she had involuntarily stopped breathing. Her heart racing beat loud in her ears, as they stood for what seemed an eternity. Gilbert felt a lump in his throat, that prevented him speaking, and a tightness in his chest, as if someone had tied a tourniquet around his heart. He moved his head closer, still not touching her, until only the thickness of a piece of paper seperated their lips. Anne closed her eyes, waiting, _willing_ him to kiss her...

"There you are!" A velvety drawl broke the magic, tearing them apart. Gilbert jumped back, guiltily. Anne resumed breathing, silently cursing the intruder.

"You promised me a dance, Mr Blythe." Christine pulled Gilbert away, "Oh, hello...Anne isn't it?"

Anne nodded, taking the hand offered to her. "Nice to meet you again, Christine." she said, flatly.

"Hmmm, yes. Come on Gilbert." She ordered. They walked off together, not a glance back. Anne waited until they had went inside and then collapsed to her knees, head in her hands, sobbing. She'd lost him...

Marilla found her there, still crying.

"Whatever's the matter, child?" she asked. "I knew you'd be upset about Diana but..."

"It's not Diana, Marilla. I'm such a fool, such a fool."

"What have you done now?"

"I let him go. Pushed him to her...Oh Marilla." Anne wept harder, burying her head on Marilla's shoulder.

"Anne," Marilla said severely. "You have a young man in there that you invited. It's the height of rudeness to stay out here and leave him alone in a room full of strangers." With that Marilla walked off. Anne had to learn the consequences of her actions...men didn't wait around forever!


	16. Everyone Has An Opinion

"Ah Anne, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd eloped with the groom." Roy guffawed loudly at his attempt at a joke.

Anne smiled weakly at him. "No, just getting some air. It's so stuffy in here. Did you enjoy talking to Charlie?"

"Oh we had a very enlightening chat." Roy looked at her accusingly. "The one that got away. hmm?"

"Charlie told you about him proposing to me!" Anne was surprised at Charlie divulging this.

"What? I was talking about our friend Mr Blythe over there." Roy gestured towards where Gilbert and Christine were waltzing. "Charlie proposed to you too?"

"Um, yes. But I think it was just infatuation. I never encouraged anything."

"And what about Blythe...did you encourage him?"

"Obviously not enough." Anne said haughtily. "I don't want to be rude, but this is not a subject I wish to discuss any further."

Roy, ever polite and not wanting to cause a scene, merely smiled and said, "Shall we join the others and have a dance?" Anne accepted his outstretched hand and began to dance.

They waltzed around the other couples. Every time they passed by Gilbert and Christine Anne could feel prickles on her skin, she was very aware of their presence, could feel Christine's eyes boring into her back. She ignored them and avoided any contact, instead prefering to keep her eyes firmly fixed on Roy, so much so, to the casual observer it seemed that they were a very devoted couple indeed!

"It looks as though the happy couple are leaving." Roy remarked. "Do you want to go and say your farewells? I'll go and get some refreshments."

* * *

><p>Anne and Diana stood in floods of tears as Fred loaded the cases onto the back of the carriage.<p>

"I'll miss you." Diana wailed. "The sorrow of our parting is just too much to bear!"

"Farewell, dearest Diana. Don't forget me!"

"We're only moving a mile away from Green Gables." Fred said, with a chuckle. "What on earth would you be like if we emigrated?"

"You're not, are you?" Anne asked anxiously.

"As if! Anyway it'll probably be you moving away forever when you marry Roy." Diana lamented.

"That has yet to be decided." Anne said.

"He seems a nice enough chap." Fred interjected. "But he's not right for you Anne." With those parting word Fred kissed Anne on the cheek and told Diana to hurry up if they wanted to be away before dark. Then he left the busom friends alone.

"Fred's right, you know." Diana said. "Roy's not for you. He may fullfil all _your_ ideals, but do you live up to his? If he doesn't accept you for who you are then he's not the one, you don't have to change for anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Anne.

"I don't know...I'm not good with words like you are...I can't explain it. I know the old Anne is in there somewhere - the impulsive Anne who always got into scrapes and had to be rescued, usually by Gilbert." Diana laughed, but then became serious, "and there's another thing, you've hardly spoken to Gilbert, or any of your old friends for that matter - are you too good for us simple Avonlea folks?"

Anne was dumbfounded. Did every one in Avonlea think the same?...did Gilbert?

"Diana, Gilbert has avoided me for nearly a year. We've both moved on. It's not a question of me changing, but I have to improve myself to fit into Roy's world."

"There was nothing wrong with the old Anne." Diana said sincerely, kissing Anne on both cheeks and moving off to say goodbye to her parents.

* * *

><p>Gilbert siezed his opportunity. Anne was sure to be outside saying goodbye to Diana. Gardiner was on his own. Gilbert made his way over to him. He needed to do this, but he couldn't explain why, <em>'I really am a glutton for punishment,'<em> thought Gilbert wryly. But this was Anne, and no matter what, he would do everything in his power to protect her.

"Gardiner." Gilbert said. "A word please."

Roy looked at him. "How can I help you?" he said pompously.

"I believe that you have been asking people about Anne's background." Gilbert began.

"It's not a crime to enquire about the person you intend to marry, is it? Especially from the ones who know her best." Roy interupted defiantly.

"No, if your questions were about Anne herself, instead of about her parentage. If you want to know anything you'd do well to ask Anne."

"I was just making general enquiries. As Sloane says we know nothing about where she comes from, or who her people were. My parents would like to know more about her pedigree..."

"Are your _parents_ going to marry her?" Gilbert said sarcastically. "There's where she comes from," he continued, pointing over to Marilla, "and if I hear word that you have been bothering Miss Cuthbert, _or_ Anne, with this nonsense, you'll have me to deal with."

Roy choked on his laughter. "If you love her so much," he spat, "why don't you just marry her?...Oh that's right, she turned you down."

Gilbert bit his tongue. This wasn't about him.

"Listen, I respect Anne's choices, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with them. All I'm saying is treat her with the respect she deserves. You're a very lucky man. I wish nothing but the best to you two." Gilbert extended his hand, he sincerely meant this. Anne's happiness was his priority, whoever she shared it with. As Roy accepted the gesture, returning the handshake, Gilbert leaned forward squeezed Roy's hand a little harder and whispered in his ear, "You hurt her, I'll be waiting."

Anne walked into the room at this moment to witness this. She couldn't hear them, but saw the ugly flush creep over Roy's face. Hurriedly she rushed over. Gilbert was leaving.

"Anne." He acknowledged with a fleeting look into her eyes before he made his way over to Christine.

"What was that all about?" she asked Roy.

"Nothing. He was just giving us his blessing - not that we need it." Roy replied flexing his crushed fingers.

* * *

><p>Roy stayed a few days after the wedding, charming the folks of Green Gables and Avonlea, reverting back to the Roy that had first attracted Anne. Even Marilla couldn't fault his manners or devotion to Anne, but still she thought he couldn't make Anne completely happy or fulfilled. Rachel Lynde, however, was quite vocal in her belief that Anne could do no better.<p>

"You're a very fortunate girl, Anne Shirley." she declared. "When you jilted Gilbert Blythe we all thought you were downright foolish, but then to meet someone like that Roy, handsome and rich to boot, well that's quite a step up for someone like you."

Anne blinked at her...someone like her? _'Count to ten..' _she urged herself as her legendary temper began to flare.

Marilla sensing this interjected crisply. "Anne's only a child yet, she has plenty of time to make up her mind about such matters, and then it will be her own choice." With that Mrs Lynde knew the subject was closed to her.

"You don't like Roy much do you?" Anne ventured later on when she and Marilla were alone.

"Don't go putting words into my mouth, Anne Shirley." Marilla rebuked, looking at Anne over her spectacles. "He seems to a perfectly fine young man."

"But...?"

"There's no buts. As I said before it will be your choice, but..."

Anne laughed, she knew there would be a but!

"But" Marilla continued, "what about Gilbert?"

"What about him?"

"If the scene I witnessed at Diana's wedding is anything to go by, I think you two have unfinished business."

"I was just being foolish and sentimental over Diana, and let my emotions get the better of me. I miss Gilbert as a chum, that's all." Anne said.

"Hmm." Marilla's voice said, but her look implied she believed otherwise. "That reminds me, Mrs Blythe asked if you could call in and see her before you go back."

"I wonder why?"

Marilla shook her head.

"Oh well, I'll go over tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Anne dear, come in." Mrs Blythe welcomed Anne warmly, holding the door and ushering her into the kitchen.<p>

"Hello..." Anne faultered, nervous as to why she had been asked over.

"Sit down and we'll have a cup of tea and a bit of a chat. How are you finding Redmond?"

"Yes, it's very exciting, but nice to be home." Anne replied.

"It's a pity Gilbert couldn't have come home for longer." Mrs Blythe said, her eyes watching Anne as she spoke.

Anne spooned sugar into her cup. "Yes it is, but working on the newspaper will help him out next year financially."

"I suppose so, but is that the real reason he didn't come home?" she looked at Anne inquisitively.

Anne stopped. What had Mrs Blythe been told?

"I - I don't..." Anne began.

"Charlie Sloane said that Gilbert and you had a falling out, and you now had another...admirer."

"Charlie Sloane said that? He had no right to!" Anne said indignantly.

"Maybe so. Don't think I'm prying into your business but I know what Gilbert's intentions were towards you, and I thought...hoped...that you might feel the same." Mrs Blythe gently probed.

"I do...I _did_. There was a silly misunderstanding...mostly on my part...but before I could appologise I met Roy and...it seemed to me...that fate had introduced us. Anyway Gilbert's moved on, and so have I." she finished quickly.

"So that's that?"

"I'm afraid so. Don't think badly of me, Mrs Blythe." Anne pleaded. "Some things just weren't meant to be."

Mrs Blythe smiled sadly at Anne. She had come to look upon her as a daughter and to know that this was not likely now broke her heart almost as much as Gilbert's.

"No Anne, I don't blame you. We can't help who we fall in love with, as you say fate plays a big part in our future happiness."

Anne left with Mrs Blythe's words ringing in her ears - _We can't help who we fall in love with...but did she love Roy?_


	17. Meeting the InLaws!

"This is a pleasant place, isn't it? We must come again." Roy remarked to Anne as they sat in a restaurant having afternoon tea.

"Yes, it's lovely, but it must be awfully expensive." Anne replied, not altogether comfortable in these surroundings.

"That just like you Anne. But seriously I want you to..."

"Yes?"

"How can I put this the right way...one of the things I value most about you is your freshness, your naturalness...the way you like violets better than orchids...I don't ever want you to change, not _fundamentally_. It's just I would like you to get used to the kind of places I'm at home in too, so you'll know how to, well, feel at ease in them. You see what I mean?" Roy said.

"Yes, you mean not to drink out of the finger bowls!" she joked.

Roy looked at her incrediously.

"Oh I'm sure you'd never..." he began which made her laugh out loud. "Of course," he said sheepishly, "You were joking."

"Yes, Roy." she giggled. "I'm joking."

He took her hand and said solemly. "I don't mind. No one ever teases me at home. It's probably good for me."

"Oh Roy." Anne said. "You will get used to it, you just have to develop a sense of humour!"

"By the way.." Roy said, "I told my mother about you, I had to in case she heard it from someone else."

"What did you tell her?" Anne asked curiously.

"I told her I'd met a wonderful girl, with the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen and hair the colour of Autumn. I told her how sweet you are, about the sound of your voice." He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Oh Roy...and what did she say to that?"

"Naturally she wanted to know who you are, and where you come from...as if that matters." He looked away from her. "The main thing is I've broken the ice and she is quite willing to meet you sometime. But if I were you I should let her do most of the talking."

* * *

><p>So it was decided that Anne would meet Mrs Gardiner. There was no way out of it since the time, date and venue were all arranged for her. Anne was awake the whole night before the meeting worrying about Mrs Gardiners first impressions of her, afraid that she would embarrass Roy and herself with her gaucheness and naivety when it came to social affairs. She enlisted Phillipa's help with her choice of attire, finally settling upon an indigo sleeveless evening dress with matching elbow length kid leather gloves and jewelled collar. Her hair was styled in the latest fashion, swept up on top of her head with tendrils of curls framing her face. Staring at her reflection in the mirror Anne felt thouroughly satisfied that she would not shame Roy with her appearance, something Phillipa wholeheartedly agreed with.<p>

"Anne, you look just like the queen you are!" Phillipa exclaimed, helping Anne to fix a cluster of violets in her hair.

"I'm not overdressed, am I?" Anne asked anxiously.

"Not for _The Kingsport Royale Hotel_." Phillipa confirmed, naming the place where Anne and the Gardiners would dine, perhaps the most exclusive hotel in the region.

"Oh I'm so nervous Phil. What if Roy's mother doesn't like me?"

"Well then, don't marry her!" Phillipa replied dryly. "Come on, pull yourself together. Here - " Phillipa handed her her cloak. "Roy said he'd pick you up at eight, you don't want to be late. There now, I can be a poet too!"

"Anne you look stunning." Roy said as he presented her with a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you Roy." she said demurely.

"Shall we." He offered her is arm and they left.

* * *

><p>The foyer of the hotel was more luxurious than anything Anne had ever seen before with gold embossed wallpaper and thick deep pile carpets, but this was nothing compared to the dining room filled with mahogany furniture and velvet drapes. Anne surveyed it all in awe, wondering how she would ever feel at ease in such an environment. Roy led her over to where Mrs Gardiner was already seated. Mrs Gardiner's hat, Anne noted, probably cost more than her whole outfit combined.<p>

"Mother, may I present Miss Anne Shirley." He said formally as Mrs Gardiner nodded at Anne indicating that they should sit. Anne had an overwhelming urge to giggle at how serious it all was. She remembered her first meeting with Blythes, and several other gatherings after that...she couldn't really imagine Mrs Gardiner teasing her as Mr Blythe used to!

"So, Anne," Mrs Gardiner said, "Shirley is not a name I'm familiar with. From where do your family hail?"

"Well," Anne replied nervously, looking to Roy for reassurance but he was engrossed in lighting his cigar, "I was born in Bollingbrooke, Nova Scotia, but I live on Prince Edward Island now."

"Hmm. Yes, I know that." Mrs Gardiner said, in quite a condesending tone. "Roy visited you in the summer. A Miss Cathcart adopted you, I believe."

"Marilla _Cuthbert_," Anne said pointedly, "adopted me, along with Matthew, her brother."

"And why was that?"

"My parents died when I was a baby. I was fostered into several homes before going to Hopetown asylum. It was from there that I was sent to Matthew and Marilla, quite a funny story really, you see they wanted a boy..." Anne started to explain.

"Yes, Yes." Mrs Gardiner interupted rudely, "that's all very fascinating, but lets return to your parents, who were they?"

"Walter and Bertha Shirley. They were both teachers."

"And all the legal matters were fully attended to with regards to your adoption?"

"I think so...Marilla would know, but...does that matter?" Anne asked slowly, not liking this interrogation.

"Obviously not at the moment, but if Roy were to consider...something more, then I have to think about our...reputation. A Gardiner, especially a Gardiner heir, could not be seen to marry a nobody, or even worse, someone with skeletons in the closet."

Anne paused for a moment, then said haughtily, "I assure you, Mrs Gardiner, that I have no _skeletons_ in my closet, and furthermore I am _not_ a nobody."

The remainder of the evening saw Mrs Gardiner treat Anne with awkward politeness and Roy trying desperately to smooth things over. How Anne wished she was back in the familiar surroundings of Avonlea, where she fitted in and people accepted her for who she was, certainly no one there thought she was a nobody!

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who Jo and I bumped into today..." Phillipa said cheerfully to Anne the next evening as they sat pouring over their textbooks.<p>

"Who?" Anne asked.

"Gilbert and Christine."

"Gilbert...Blythe?" It had been quite a while since anyone had mentioned his name to Anne.

"How many other Gilbert's do we know?" Phillipa laughed.

"H - how was he?"

"He seemed remarkably happy, so did Christine. Now Anne..." Phillipa said, sweetly watching Anne's face fall, "I know there should be some kind of rule that once rejected, all suitors should go into decline and die celebate, but they never do...you didn't want him, and anyhow, you have Roy now, and he's the catch of the year!"

"I don't have him, as you put it!" Anne protested.

"Oh yes you have! And he does suit you much better than Gilbert, he's all soulful and sensitive and poetic and intense...sweet silly Anne, I never thought you'd find anyone half as absurd as you are, but I do believe Roy's even worse! Luckily it won't matter because he's got tonnes of nasty old money, and you can both float through life on that without ever touching the ground!"

"Oh Phil stop." Anne protested, throwing a cushion at her, but her words hit home with Anne. Roy's personality was more akin to her's than Gilbert's - if only Roy's mother was more approving!


	18. You're Not Anne

"...and then she said it was perhaps the worst piece of composition she'd ever heard, spiteful old cat!"

"Mmm lovely." Gilbert replied absently.

"Gilbert Blythe, did you not listen to a word I said? I was telling you how my music tutor ridiculed the last assignment I handed in and you think it sounds lovely! Where is your head today?" Christine said crossly.

"Sorry Christine, I was miles away."

"You're always somewhere else." Christine said irritably. "Honestly, I don't know why I put up with it. All my friends have beaux that are attentive and take them to nice places and buy them flowers, what do I have?"

"Christine, I am not your beau." Gilbert stated, afraid of where this was heading.

"You could be...if you wanted to." She said sweetly. "After all, most people aready think we are a couple."

"I don't care what _most_ people think."

"Come on Gilbert, you have been escorting me for almost two years - you even took me to your friends wedding! What's holding you back? What's wrong with me?" Christine cried desperately.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're pretty, smart, caring and fun to be with, but you're not..."

"Not what?" Christine interupted.

Gilbert had been going to say she was not right for him, but somehow his words came out differently...

"You're not Anne." he finished truthfully, holding his head in his hands.

Christine was stunned, she honestly thought that after two years he would be ready to move on...and hopefully with her.

"I'm sorry Christine," he said eventually, breaking the silence that had ensued, "if things were different..."

"Things are different Gilbert," she said gently, "Anne is with Roy Gardiner now, and lets face it, he's quite a catch for someone like her."

Gilbert ignored the barbed comment about Anne.

"Believe me Christine, I know all about Roy and Anne. Hardly a day goes by without some helpful soul telling me their engagement is imminent." Gilbert said bitterly.

"You have to try and forget her and then you can move on."

"You think I haven't tried? I can't forget her..." Gilbert's voice broke, the pain of talking about this for the first time becoming too much.

"Try Gilbert," Christine urged, moving closer to him, "I can help you."

Gilbert turned his head, Christine's face was next to his, her eyes looking pleadingly into his.

_'Maybe this is the answer,' _he thought. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed her. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and soundly kissed him back, she had wanted this for so long...maybe now he would be hers...

Gilbert couldn't wait for the kiss to end. It wasn't repulsive, but more like kissing Diana, or Josie, or Ruby would feel. There wasn't the tingle that he felt when Anne and he kissed, there wasn't the thumping heart beat in his ears, the tightening of his chest, the sweating of his palms, the want and the need for more. He didn't feel the desire to touch Christine like he did with Anne, he didn't float away on the sound of her laughter, his head didn't swim when he looked into her eyes to the point where he couldn't think or concentrate on anything but her...she wasn't, and never could be, Anne.

"Nothing?" Christine asked.

"It's not you.." he said shaking his head.

"I know," she smiled confidently, "there's any amount of men who would love to have me on their arm...unfortunately you're not one of them! She really has bewitched you, hasn't she?"

"There will never be anyone for me but Anne."

"So what are you going to do about it? Fight for her?"

"I've been fighting for her since we met. I'm too tired to do it anymore. She's made her choice, and we both have to live with it."

"She doesn't deserve you Gil." Christine said kindly.

"No, she deserves so much more, and so do you. You don't hate me do you?"

"I could never hate you! We'll always be friends, but I really think you should consider telling her how you feel...if anyone loved me that much I'd want to know."

"I proposed to her once, you know." Gilbert said, relieved to have someone to confide in.

"And she refused? Silly girl. I always thought her head was in the clouds!"

"No. It was my mistake. I pushed her too soon, Anne was never good with change and because of my impatience I lost her. Gardiner won't be stupid enough to loose her."

Christine put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "You don't know what might happen, they're not engaged yet."

* * *

><p>Gilbert walked Christine home and returned to his lonely boarding house where once again he would dream the same thing he did every night; of a home with a hearth-fire in it, a cat and a dog, the footsteps of friends, the sounds of childrens' laughter...and Anne.<p> 


	19. Graduated and Broken Hearted

Anne sat at her bedroom window watching the sun break through the trees signalling the dawn of a new day. No two sunrises were the same, but this was a particularly beautiful, and somewhat significant one, for this 'diamond sunburst' brought with it the end of an era; the completion of her time at Redmond. Where did the next bend take her? Would she be Anne Shirley B.A. principal of Summerside High School, having been generously offered the position on recommedation of Miss Stacey, her old Avonlea teacher? Or would she be Anne Shirley B.A. soon to be Mrs Royal Gardiner? She knew Roy's intentions were to propose to her after convocation, and in her head she knew that she would probably say yes; but it was her heart that was troubling her - it was at conflict with her head!

Mrs Gardiner had slowly accepted her, although they would never be friends - there was no flicker of a 'kindred spirit' in her; Marilla disapproved but she would never express this in words, no, but Anne could feel in in her Marilla-ish ways. Diana did express her feelings, but would accept Anne's decision with joy and delight, in the way a busom friend should. Everybody else would be estatic, especially Mrs Lynde, Phillipa and Priscilla, who all thought Roy was handsome and charming and the epitomy of her 'ideal', which he was. A life with him would mean a lifetime of no worry or stress, as Phillipa once put it she could 'float through life without her feet touching the ground.' He would love her, worship her, put her on a pedestal, however as Diana remarked one time, he would bring her out and proudly show her off at functions, but she would never be his equal - she would always be his wife, Mrs Royal Gardiner, rather than Anne. He would never argue with her, but in return never allow her to have an opinion, she would have to be one of those 'yes dear, no dear' wives. Could her notorious temper be kept in check to facillitate this? Any children they had would be well looked after, materialistically...but having witnessed Roy's relationship with his own parents Anne doubted he could show them the kind of love she wanted her children to have...the kind of love she saw between Gilbert and his parents...yes, Gilbert, there was the cruxt of the matter. Her heart loved Gilbert, and always would (not that she would ever admit this out loud) - that's why it was fighting with her head, her head knew Gilbert would now never be hers - she had ruined it. How different she would feel now if she had just said yes to him!

She was snapped out of her wanderings by a sharp rapping.

"Breakfast Anne." Priscilla's voice filtered through the door.

"Coming now." Anne replied, sighing to herself...who knew what this day would bring?

Together with Priscilla and Phillipa, Anne spent a leisurely morning getting ready for convocation, a moment she had dreamt about for so long. Taking care over her appearance she opted to wear her green dress with rosebuds on it, (an outfit in which someone in particular was so fond of) and swept her ruddy tresses up into a chignon, with carefully manipulated curls framing her face. The excitement of the occasion had lent a glow to her cheeks and her grey-green eyes sparkled with antisipation. All in all, she was pleased with the outcome. Phillipa looked her usual adorable self in a gown of yellow adorned with carnations and Priscilla, resplendant in pink satin completed the group. To the outsider they made quite a eyecatching trio!

"Flowers for you, Anne!" Priscilla called to her after answering the door.

"Orchids! How...expensive." Anne said, reading the note Roy had sent to accompany them. "Listen to this, girls...

_We are all flowers in the garden of the world.  
>Some of us are daisys dainty and bright.<br>Some of us are poppys,with sweet contagious laughter.  
>If there was a flower for you,<br>Youd be a wild orchid,  
>So full of life,colors alive,<br>Sprinkled with scarlett and purple,  
>Explosions of colours racing through your petals.<br>I was walking in a garden,  
>Looking for a flower with a soul like yours,<br>A free spirit,so intense and vivid.  
>There were many flowers,<br>The tulips were always telling me to stand up straight  
>and not open up too much.<br>The violets were deep but when watered with love closed up.  
>The rose was too perfect in every aspect.<br>Then there was you so unique and wild.  
>A orchid with a soul different from them all<br>different to touch,to hold,to look at._

_An Orchid, for my Orchid,_

_Roy'_

How sweet!" Anne gushed, remembering the reasons why she fell for Roy.

Phillipa and Priscilla were equally impressed.

"Of course you'll say yes to him now Anne!" Priscilla declared.

"Mmmm." Anne said, non commitedly, but secretly thinking if he proposed as beautifully as he wrote then how could she possibly say no!

Priscilla went to answer the door again, "My aren't we the popular ones," she commented, "no actually, Anne, aren't you the popular one!" she chuckled, handing Anne another bouquet.

"Which admirer are they from?" Phillipa asked slyly.

"Stop it Phil!" Anne scolded. "You make it sound like I have bucket fulls of...Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you've got my attention." Priscilla said, trying to see over Anne's shoulder at the note. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"T - they're from Gilbert...Lily's of the Valley...he always said he would send them when we graduated, but I thought he would forget...with other things..." Anne slumped into a chair as she read and re-read the note to herself. Roy's note she could share, Gilbert's she couldn't.

_'From your old chum, Love Gilbert x'_

Roy's words had been romantic and sentimental in the way that Anne should have loved, but somehow Gilbert's note was more eloquent and moving in it's simplicity.

Gathering herself together and dismissing Gilbert's gesture as one of a friend, Anne prepared to leave for college. At the last minute however, after Priscilla and Phillipa had went outside, she hastily discarded Roy's orchids and replaced them with the lilies...if ever questioned, she could never explain why.

* * *

><p>The assembled crowd politely clapped as the students collected their degrees one by one. While standing by the side of the stage awaiting her turn alongside the other English recipients Anne's eyes wandered around the room. She could see Priscilla and Phillipa nervously preparing for their turn, she saw Mr and Mrs Gardiner sitting with Roy's sisters, looking decidely bored and then she saw Roy's puzzled look at her. Realising he must be curious about the flowers she carried she quickly looked away from him, but then her gaze caught Gilbert's...their eyes locked and in that moment there was no one else in the auditorium, the clapping faded out to a dull sound, the people merged into faceless blurs and the reason why they were there was forgotten. Roy noticed Anne staring and looked over his shoulder to see what had captured her attention...Gilbert Blythe, two rows behind him, mesmorised by the vision on stage! Roy vowed there and then he would do everything within his power to make Anne commit to him that night, he could not give Blythe an opportunity to win her back.<p>

The spell was broken when Anne heard her name, back in reality she walked over to the podium to recieve her degree, dazed by what had just happened.

Christine, who was sitting beside Gilbert, also witnessed this encounter; she touched Gilbert's arm lightly in comfort and quietly whispered, "You should tell her how you feel."

Gilbert shook his head. "It's too late." he said, gesturing towards Roy, who looked every bit the proud fiance, clapping profusely as Anne accepted her honour.

* * *

><p>Back home, and a quick change later, the girls were ready to celebrate at the graduation ball. Anne planned to talk to Gilbert tonight, she had more or less decided she couldn't marry Roy. The final touch to her ensemble was to fasten around her neck a pink enamel heart necklace, one of the last gifts Gilbert had given her. She had never worn it, it was a painful reminder of what they once had, but now, her head at peace with her heart, she put it on.<p>

"Tonight's a big night, girls!" Phillipa said gaily as they walked arm in arm to the venue.

"I'll bet there'll be lots of engagements announced." Priscilla remarked, with a sly glance at Anne.

"I hear Gilbert Blythe and Christine Stuart have already announced theirs." Phillipa said.

Anne blanched and let go of her friends.

"Oh honey, sorry for spilling it out like that! But what do you care? It's nearly certain Roy will speak tonight."

"I _don't_ care." Anne said quietly, slipping her hand under her collar and wrenching the necklace off.

Roy and Anne walked back together guided by the moonlight.

_'What a romantic evening this should have been.'_ Anne thought. In reality, the evening had been ruined with Phillipa's news. Anne had not enjoyed herself at all.

"I noticed you didn't carry my orchids today." Roy ventured.

"No. They were lovely, but as you know, they're not quite me." Anne uncharacteristically snapped, this was one line of questioning she couldn't cope with now.

"Anne, sweetheart..." Roy stopped walking and turned Anne to face him, gathering both her hands in his.

'Oh no!' thought Anne desperately.

"You know what I want to say, I've wanted to say it for a long time, but I gave my parents an undertaking that I wouldn't make any major decisions before I graduated, so I waited. Anne, I would have waited a lifetime to say this to you, for you are the only woman I could ever love...Anne, my sweet sweet Anne, will you make me a promise now that one day soon, you will become Mrs Roy Gardiner, my wife? Say yes please, sweetheart!"

Anne opened her mouth, but no words would come out..._say yes_, her head ordered, Gilbert's lost to you..._NO!_ screamed her heart, Roy can never make you happy...

"I - I - I can't." she stammered. "I can't Roy! I can't say yes!"

Roy's face turned puce. The anger was evident.

"What do you mean you can't say yes? Why not?" he demanded.

"B - because...I don't...love...you." she wimpered.

It dawned on Roy what was wrong. "If this is because of some fanciful notion of Gilbert Blythe," he spat at her viciously, "then you're too late...he and Christine Stuart are engaged. They were quite noticable by their absence tonight, no? Having a private celebration of their own, no doubt."

Anne felt sick to the core. "My decision has nothing to do with Gilbert." she said forcably. "I knew earlier about his engagement. The simple fact of the matter is, I don't love you...and I never will!"

"You will never have _him_," Roy said with distain, "the smart thing to do is accept my offer. If I can live with the fact you don't love me, surely you can too? This is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Roy, I cannot marry you, and you have to accept this. I hope we can be friends though."

"You lead me on for two years, ingraciate youself with my family and friends, then refuse to marry me and now you have the audacity to want to be friends! Was this all about making Blythe jealous?"

"No! I thought I could love you...I thought I did love you, but I know that I don't and I can't." By now Anne was crying.

"You can give me no hope?" Roy asked. Anne shook her head. "Then goodnight Anne. You have broken my heart, for I can never love any one but you."

Roy walked off, leaving Anne weeping on the sidewalk, where in time Phillipa and Jonas found her and took her home. After explaining to them what happened Phillipa was astounded. How could she have refused Roy? Anne couldn't explain fully without saying the words she never wanted to admit.

* * *

><p>She would go home, immedialely. Home, to Green Gables...there she could try to heal her heart, now bruised and broken, damaged probably beyond repair...<p> 


	20. All That Matters

Anne believed that by being home at Green Gables she could begin to heal the pain and hurt she felt after her failed love affairs, however this was not the case. There were too many reminders of Gilbert in every corner of Avonlea; in the haunted woods, by the Lake of Shining waters and Dryads Bubble, also it didn't help that at every given opportunity Mrs Lynde made snide comments about Anne's 'foolishness in refusing Mr Roy!'

"I can't stay here, Marilla," Anne told her, "Miss Lavendar and Paul are at Echo Lodge for a few weeks...would you mind if I went to stay with them for a while? I need to clear my head ready for a fresh start in Summerside."

* * *

><p>A week into her visit Anne and the others sat eating their evening meal, lovingly prepared by Charlotta. The conversation was flowing, Miss Lavendar and Paul discussing their forthcoming visit to Boston.<p>

"You should join us for a while there, Anne." Miss Lavander said.

"Oh yes, teacher. We would have a marvellous time." Paul implored.

"I'd love to...if it's during vacation...OH!" Anne exclaimed, feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

"Miss Shirley, are you okay?" Charlotta asked, rushing over to Anne's side.

"Y - yes, I think so. I don't know what came over me." Anne pressed her hand on the left side of her chest. The stabbing pain had gone, but she was left with the queerest feeling in the pit of her stomach. That night as she tried to sleep the uneasiness she felt grew. There was no physical pain any more, just a feeling that someone was calling her; someone needed her.

At dawn the feeling hadn't lessened so Anne got up and dressed, telling Charlotta, the only other person awake, that she was going home.

* * *

><p>"Marilla! Marilla!"<p>

"Goodness me!" Mrs Lynde exclaimed, as a breathless Anne flung open the kitchen door.

"Anne?" Marilla looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here? We thought you'd be another week or so."

"Oh Marilla!" Anne rushed over and hugged her. "Marilla, I thought something was wrong...I could feel it...but you're okay! You're all okay!" she panted, hugging Davy, Dora and Mrs Lynde in turn.

"Of course we're okay!" Marilla said shortly. "But you're obviously not, rushing about like that...did you run the whole way home?"

"Yes, Yes I did, and, oh, Marilla, I'm so glad to be home!" Anne collapsed into the nearest chair as Mrs Lynde pushed a cup of tea under her nose. "Thank you." Anne added, welcoming the refreshment.

"Are you happy now?" Davy asked, "'cos you was awful sad before you went away."

"I'm happy to be here with you all." Anne said, smiling at the occupants of the room, perhaps life could be tolerable after all.

"Say Anne," Davy said, snuggling up an Anne's knee, "I missed you awful bad. You know that cow you had to give Mr Harrison 'cos you sold his?"

Anne gave a wry smile and nodded.

"Well, it had two calves last week, both at the same time, and Milty an' me found an owls nest and Anne, did you know Gilbert Blythe is dying?"

Anne almost pushed Davy to the ground. She stared at Marilla, afraid to ask...

"Hold your tongue Davy!" Mrs Lynde snapped. "Oh Anne, don't look like that! We were waiting for more news before we told you."

"W - what's the matter with him? Is it really that bad?" Anne asked in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"It's been a bad case from the start." Marilla answered slowly. "He came home last week worn out from all the studying, or so we thought, but it turns out he has Typhoid Fever."

"They're doing everything they can, they've a trained nurse ane the doctor hardly leaves the place, and of course he's in all our prayers." Mrs Lynde commented.

Anne sat and heard the words, but didn't listen. Gilbert was sick...it must be him that needed her. She jumped out of the chair, overturning it in the process, and made a bolt for the door.

"Gracious child!" Mrs Lynde exclaimed, grabbing her arm to hold her back from running into the rain.

"Let me go!" Anne shouted, pulling hard, "I have to see Gilbert! Let me goooo!" she wailed, falling to the ground.

"Davy, Dora, go and get changed." Marilla ordered. "Rachel, let her go." Marilla gathered Anne's slumped form off the floor and held her tightly as she cried.

"You can't just go knocking on a sick man's door." Mrs Lynde scolded. "What would people think?"

"Rachel, would you mind leaving us be? I'll deal with this." Marilla motioned towards the door, Mrs Lynde stalked off in a huff.

"Anne, you can't go tearing off like a wild thing." Marilla said gently, as she stroked Anne's hair. "What good would it do? He has his mother...and any one else that is entitled to be there. He may still pull through, remember he has youth on his side."

"Ruby Gillis had youth...and she died."

"The doctor said he drove himself too hard."

"But why?" Anne cried, "Unless he was unhappy...he didn't need to work as hard as that!"

Marilla shrugged her shoulders unsure of how to answer.

"I love him, Marilla." Anne whispered quietly, the first time she had really said the words to anyone. "I knew that at Diana's wedding, I knew there was nobody else in the whole world I wanted with me, only him...but pride got in the way and I wouldn't be the first to move."

"Well a girl can't very well..." Marilla started to say.

"Oh thats cowardice, Marilla! When Phil wanted Jonas she didn't let anything stand in her way! I used to think it was cruel that Miss Lavendar lost fifteen years of her life for not saying she was sorry...but, oh Marilla, she was lucky! I'd give fifteen years...I'd give up ever having Gilbert if that meant he'd be alright! But now he may never know."

Marilla let go of Anne and handed her a shawl. "Go then Anne, but don't expect too much...Mrs Blythe might not even let you in, and he may have other visitors."

"What visitors?" Anne asked over her shoulder, but she was too far away and too preoccupied to even hear the reply.

* * *

><p>"Anne Shirley!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed.<p>

"Mrs Blythe...h - how is G - Gil?" Anne asked, through chattering teeth.

"Come in, before you catch a chill. Here..." Mrs Blythe handed her a towel and sat her down in front of the range. "he's holding his own, fighting hard. How did you know to come?"

"Marilla told me when I came home this morning."

"But you weren't due back until next week."

"How did you know that?" Anne was puzzled.

"I was up at Green Gables yesterday. Mrs Lynde told me you were away. Gilbert was asking for you...he was in such a bad way I had to...try...whatever he asked."

"He wants me? Can I see him, please?"

"I'll take you up now." Mrs Blythe hesitated. "But I should tell you that...that...Christine's with him at the moment. She came home with him...he was very weak."

Anne baulked at the foot of the stairs. She'd forgotten about Christine.

"Come on dear," Mrs Blythe urged, sensing her hesitation, "concentrate on Gilbert now...you can sort everything else out when he's well."

_'Yes,' _thought Anne, _'Gilbert is all that matters.'_


	21. Second Chance

Mrs Blythe pushed the slightly ajar door to Gilbert's bedroom open wider. From her position behind her Anne could see Christine sitting at Gilbert's bedside clutching his hand, silent tears dripping down her face.

"Come and have a rest now, Christine." Mrs Blythe said, pushing Anne gently into the room.

Christine and Mrs Blythe exchanged a look that Anne could not decipher but all thoughts that she was intruding were swept out of her head when Christine gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm as she left, closing the door behind her. Anne made her way towards the chair Christine had vacated, tendatively reaching out to hold Gilbert's hand. Before she could touch him or speak his eyelids flickered.

"Anne?" he croaked.

"Y - yes, it's me, Gil." she could barely whisper.

His breathing quickened and became shallower as he tried to lift his head. Anxiously Anne grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Don't exert yourself, Gil," she begged, "you have to rest, you need all your strength to fight this." She laid other her hand on his forehead, surprised by how hot it was. In the corner of the room she could see a basin, presumably with cool water and cloths in it; he clung to her as she tried to free her hand to get to the water.

"Don't go..." he moaned.

"I won't Gil. I'm just going over to get a cloth to cool you a bit." she reasurred him. The cool cloth had the desired effect, before long his head felt less warm, his breathing improved and he feel into a sleep. Anne sat beside him, holding his hand, smoothing his hair, murmurring words of comfort, willing him to get well. After a few hours of sitting like this Anne began to get a crick in her neck and her head ached, she closed her eyes to rest them. Mr Blythe came into the room with the doctor and nurse.

"Anne," he said, "the doctor wants to assess Gilbert's condition. Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat? You've been here for hours."

Anne reluctantly stood up, still holding Gilbert's hand. As she walked away he clung harder to her.

"Anne..." he was barely audible. She kissed his damp forehead.

"I'll be back soon." she promised.

* * *

><p>She found Mrs Blythe and Christine chatting amicably in the kitchen.<p>

"Anne, dearie!" Mrs Blythe said, noticing her standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Come over and have a cup of tea. Gilbert hasn't slept as well in days," she added, "maybe the doctor will have some good news."

Anne nodded and looked over to Christine. It was then she noticed the huge diamond sparkling on her left hand. So they _were_ engaged...that ring was certainly not something Anne would have chosen, too garish, and diamonds weren't to Anne's taste, but she had to admit, it did it's job, _"Look at me, I'm engaged!"_ it screamed out. While Anne had been 'admiring' the ring, Mrs Blythe had set a cup in front of her and left to see how the doctor was getting on. Alone with Christine Anne was lost for words. Luckily Christine initiated the conversation.

"I have to congratulate you on your exam results, Anne. You must be very proud."

"Yes, I was pleased. Gilbert did very well also." Anne and Christine had never had a proper conversation and Gilbert was the only link between them.

"Oh he did, didn't he. Unfortunately all that studying has taken a lot out of him. We didn't even get to attend the graduation ball he was so tired. I suppose I could have went myself, but it just wouldn't have seemed right. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"The ball was alright, afterwards wasn't much fun. I actually was hoping to see Gil there, to thank him...for the...flowers." Anne hesitated, watching Christine's face for any sign that the flowers were news to her, but Christine merely nodded and said,

"Oh there was nothing to do but he would get Lillies of the Valley for you! We spent the whole day before searching for a florist who stocked them. I thought Gil was going to come back here and get them if necessary! That's a sign of a man in love!" She added, with a slight chuckle.

Anne stared at her open mouthed. "B - but..." she stammered looking pointedly at the ring.

"Oh Anne, you goose!" Christine actually had the nerve to laugh. "Did you think Gilbert gave me this?"

Anne nodded mutely.

"No! Not that I wouldn't have accepted one from him, but that was before I realised he could never ever love me in that way! He's totally and utterly in love with you...and only you! I'm engaged to someone else...Andrew Dawson...I've known him for years." Christine played with the ring on her finger and smiled.

Still Anne was unable to speak.

"Listen Anne," Christine continued in a more serious tone, "I don't know what happened between you and Roy Gardiner, I've heard you turned him down, I've heard that he jilted you..."

Anne's eyes opened wide in shock.

"...however that is none of my business. What matter's is that you are here, and now Gilbert will get well. He needs you Anne, like, I don't know...I'm only a music student, not english...he needs you like the rest of us need air...or food. I've seen it so often over the past two years...when you two are in a room together, it's like no one else exists...it's like you are two halves of one whole...do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Again Anne nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her.

"I urged him so many times to tell you, but he was sure Roy was what you were searching for...but you do love Gilbert, don't you? You wouldn't have come otherwise...not with thinking he was engaged to me?"

Anne broke down and sobbed, "I do love him, Christine...so much...but what if he...if he..." she couldn't finish.

"He won't die now he has you to live for. He called for you so often...and you came. I think," Christine declared, getting to her feet, "that I have witnessed true love, the kind you only see once in a lifetime...and I envy you slightly for it."

Anne also stood and embraced the other girl. "Thank you," she choked out, "thank you for bringing him back home."

"My pleasure." Christine laughed. "Anyway I must get ready to go back to Kingsport. Gilbert will be well looked after now...I'll expect to hear an announcement soon." She added, with a flash of mischeviousness in her violet eyes.

It was Anne's turn to laugh, relief mingled with expectation.

Suddenly a commotion could be heard from upstairs. Mrs Blythe was screaming hysterically and the doctor shouting frantically. Anne heart stopped and she was frozen to the spot.

"W - what..?" she asked, but Christine was already halfway up the stairs.

"He's taken a turn for the worst.." Anne could hear Mr Blythe explaining. "...doctor say's this is the critical point...whatever happens now."

"He'll fight." Christine was soothing Mrs Blythe. "He has to..." she added, nodding over at Anne who had joined them on the landing.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity Anne sat outside Gilbert's door, her chin resting on her knees, sobbing like she'd only ever done once before - when Matthew died. Mr and Mrs Blythe had long since retired to their bedroom, praying fervently , Christine had went to the guest room. Anne was alone listening to Gilbert moaning, fighting for breath, convulsing. The doctor barked orders, once or twice the nurse came out to replenish the water, mournfully shaking her head.<p>

"Please God, make him better." Anne prayed over and over like a child, more articulate words eluding her.

Finally as the dawn broke, nearly a whole day since Anne arrived, the doctor came into the hall where Gilbert's parents had joined Anne again.

"He's beaten it." He said simply, exhaustion from his endevours evident on his grey and saggy face. "He's sleeping now, but the worst is over."

Anne and the Blythe's let out a collective sigh. Mrs Blythe hugged Anne.

"You can see him now, but don't tire him out. Call me if you need anything. The nurse will stay for a while."

Mr Blythe thanked him, and walked downstairs with him to show him out. Anne and Mrs Blythe made their way into the room.

"H - he looks so pale and still." Anne whispered, clutching Mrs Blythe's arm for support. Together they approached the bed. Mrs Blythe kissed her son's cheek but he didn't stir.

"He's totally exhausted," Mrs Blythe said, "as am I. I suppose you will be wanting to get back to Green Gables now?"

"Do you...do you mind if I sit with him a while? Just...just to be sure.."

"Of course not dear, stay as long as you wish, but you need your rest too."

"I'll rest in the chair. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Mrs Blythe got Anne a blanket and spare pillow and Anne made herself as comfortable as she could in the chair beside the bed. Wearily she closed her eyes and before long fell asleep, dreaming about Gilbert.

* * *

><p><em>'They were back in Kingsport, two years previously, taking their regular Sunday walk in the park...<em>

_"Anne," he ventured, "I want to ask you something."_

_"What would that be?" _

_Gilbert stopped walking and took both Anne's hands in his own._

_"I love you, Anne. Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, yes, I will!"_

_"Anne," he said, kissing her, "Anne..."'_

* * *

><p>d"Anne? Anne?"<p>

"Oh I do love you." Anne said sleepily with a smile on her face.

"Anne...who are you talking to?" Gilbert tried to reach out to her.

"What? Oh!" Anne opened her eyes, adjusting to the light, trying to recall where she was.

"Could I have a drink of water please?" Gilbert chuckled to himself watching Anne struggling to regain her senses.

"Gilbert! Oh, sorry. How are you feeling now?" she asked holding the glass to his lips.

"All the better for seeing you!" he said, sputtering as the water went down the wrong way. "I can't believe you're here...I thought I must have been dreaming...you were here earlier weren't you?"

"I came as soon as I heard you were sick. I was so worried Gil...but you're going to be alright. Christine was here too." she added.

"Did she...talk to you?"

"Yes she did. But we'll discuss that later. I'm going to get your mother now, and then I am going home. Once your well enough we'll take one of our rambles in the woods...we have so much time to make up for and we're not going to waste a minute of it!" With that she bent over and gave him a long lingering kiss on the forehead. "Hurry up and get better." she whispered.

Gilbert watched her as she left, he would hurry up alright, especially knowing that he had been given a second chance, and he didn't mean a second chance at life...


	22. Dreams Fulfilled!

A few weeks of recuperating saw Gilbert nearly back to his old self, but the illness had taken it's toll, both physically and mentally. He had grown older, wiser, more cautious...when it came to Anne. Her almost daily visits gave him the encouragement and strength to get better, but in all those visits she never gave him any sign that she was ready to be more than just friends. He couldn't say anything, for fear of pushing her away again. All he could do was hope...and dream.

At last the doctor gave him the all clear, he was finally able to escape the four walls that had become his prison. He decided to walk over to Green Gables and surprise Anne. He walked slowly, taking in the scenery that he actually thought he may never see again, filling his lungs with the goodness of the fresh Avonlea air, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun on his face. As he approached Green Gables he caught sight of Anne sitting on the veranda, she was humming contentedly to herself, rocking back and forth as she sewed. Gilbert inhaled sharply as a lump rose up in his throat. She really was the picture of perfection, her hair glistening as the light reflected off it, her face serene and unblemished, save for those seven little freckles adorning her nose...but for all her beauty, that was not why Gilbert loved Anne. It was her sweetness, her goodness, her generosity of spirit...the way she loved her nearest and dearest and protected them so fiercely, her sense of humour, her intelligence...the list was endless.

"Gil!" Anne exclaimed delightedly, dropping her sewing to the ground and jumping up. With a cautious glance around she threw herself into his arms and lightly brushed his lips with her own.

Gilbert stood rooted to the spot. This was not the brotherly kiss on the forehead, or the peck on the cheek of a friend...this was...what was this? It was all he could do to restrain himself from grabbing her and holding her tightly and kissing her back like he'd never let her go.

"I - I came to see if you wanted to go for one of our rambles in the woods." he finally stuttered out when his powers of speech were recovered.

"Oh..I wish I could." Anne replied slowly, "But I'm going to Alice Penhallow's wedding later on and I have to finish sewing this dress." She picked up her discarded sewing, seeming genuinely distressed that she was unable to join him. "If I had realised that you were well enough to be out you could have accompanied me." she added.

"Just a spur of the moment thing." Gilbert said lightly. "Doctor Blair say's I can't overdo things so I took a dander down here, save you coming up to me."

"_Gilbert Blythe!"_ Mrs Lynde's voice reverberated through the air as she swung open the veranda door, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued between Anne and Gilbert. "My, aren't you looking perky for a man who had such a close shave! You gave us all quite a fright. Poor Anne here was beside herself!"

Anne blushed hotly at this remark. Gilbert tried to hide a smile.

"Come on in for some tea." Mrs Lynde ordered. "Marilla," she called, "look who's come to see us!"

Marilla, on noticing who the visitor was, muttered under her breath, "I don't think it's us who he's so keen on seeing!"

At the table Gilbert was bombarded by Mrs Lynde who barely allowed him time to answer one question before asking another. Anne sewed away quietly in the corner.

"Well," Gilbert said after answering all Mrs Lynde's enquiries, "I suppose I should be going before mother sends out a search party! I'll see you tomorrow Anne?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll have our ramble then." Anne replied. She watched through the window as Gilbert walked down the path. He was different now, distant, more aloof. Even when she had kissed him he had not responded as she hoped he would. If only she hadn't to attend Alice's wedding...if they had time alone away from others maybe she could pluck up the courage to say something to him. She picked up her now finished dress and went off to get ready. She'd tell him tomorrow...after all, tomorrow was another day, fresh, and free from mistakes!

* * *

><p>Gilbert whistled gaily as he strolled towards Green Gables once again. He had done a lot of thinking and soul searching after his visit to Anne yesterday. God had given him a second chance at life and he was going to grab happiness with both hands - happiness to him was Anne. Yesterday when she kissed him, he realised, had been the sign he was waiting for - fortune favours the brave - he had to take the risk of another rejection. He took a deep breath and knocked the door...<p>

They walked in relative silence for a while, both taking covert glances at each other, trying to find the words to start the conversation that would shape their future. Eventually they reached Hester Grey's garden, a spot that Anne had always loved.

"I think," said Anne softly, "that `the land where dreams come true' is in the blue haze yonder, over that little valley." _Come on Anne_, she urged herself, _say something..._

Gilbert too was geeing himself up, at the talk of dreams he seized his chance.

"Have you any unfulfilled dreams Anne?"

She heard his voice drifting through the air, something in his tone told her that this was the moment. She turned and looked at him.

"Of course, everybody has." Her heart was beating wildly, the flames of desire that had died down to embers over the last two years ignited again.

"I love you, Anne." Gilbert said, his voice filled with emotion. "Everybody knows I do, you know it, don't you?"

Anne nodded, unable to speak, tears of happiness filling her eyes. Gilbert brushed them away with his thumb as they spilled over.

"I asked you a question over two years ago...you weren't ready then, but if I asked you again, would you have a different answer?"

"Ask me." Anne said huskily.

Gilbert paused, there was no doubt in his mind this time, Anne _did_ love him, but he wanted to cherish this moment, make it special, a memory to last a lifetime.

"Anne," he said.

Even the way he said her name thrilled Anne, the 'e' at the end so prominent.

"Anne, Anne, Anne...it will be three years before I finish medical school..." _Three years, _thought Gilbert, _how can I ever wait so long?_ "...and even then there will be no diamond sunbursts or marble halls..."

Anne blinked harder, trying to clear her eyes. She looked up at Gilbert, up at the face she adored so much, with his twinkling eyes, mischevious grin and a look of love he kept for her, and her alone.

"I don't wan't sunbursts and marble halls," she choked out, "I just want...you." Her words were muffled as Gilbert could restrain himself no longer. He covered her lips with his and lost all control. Anne wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply, her fingers woven into his hair, clamping him to her.

"Y - you do love me Anne?" Gilbert whispered in her ear as they broke apart, "I'm not dreaming or delirious with fever, am I?"

"I love you so much it actually hurts!" Anne laughed as Gilbert squeezed her tightly to him. "I always have, I just didn't know how much until I lost you."

"You didn't lose me, I was always there." Gilbert's eyes were also suspiciously wet. "I'm only sorry we have to wait for so long."

"Three years is nothing out of forever, and we have forever my darling." Anne replied, kissing him again.

"Shall we go and tell people our good news?" Gilbert asked, taking her hand.

"Why don't we keep it to ourselves?" Anne said. Gilbert missed the hint of humour in her voice.

"No Anne!" He said pasionately, "Not this secrecy again."

"I'm only joking, you goose!" Anne laughed, "as if I could hide this! I want to shout it from the rooftops! I want to take a full page advertisement out in the 'Charlottetown Observer'! Come on, lets go and tell your parents and Marilla now...not that it'll be that huge a surprise to them!"

* * *

><p>And so the two lovers left hand in hand, walking around another metaphorical bend in the road, not aware of what was around the corner, only knowing that they would reach it...together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN...and so we end, or do we? Because as every fan of Anne and Gilbert knows, their 'romance' did not end here! (Thanks for reading everyone...reviews truly appreciated!)**


End file.
